RWBY's Origin: Prologue
by YourHighlord
Summary: Have you wondered what it'd be like to wander through Remnant? Well I have and done so, and since I'm a polite being my "creator" is going write out my journals into a little series of stories! So sit back, grab a drink, and enjoy my journey through the near desolate planet of Remnant. (Also the M-Rating is for the language and suggestive theme of self-harm/suicide.)
1. Intro & Information

Reader's Warning

* * *

This story is based in an alternate dimension, away from the modern RWBY events and timeline. Events and Deaths from any volume will be changed at my pleasure and for the sake of other stories.

Also, if me from the "other universe" is talking he is in italic font.

To whom it may concern,

I do not own RWBY, its characters, story and music. Any guest characters have their respected authors listed below:

Strom Teitsia -SirArondight

Bill Auditore -Assassin of RWBY

Gray Rose -Legendary 2094

Skylar Phantum -VenomousFantum

Please visit them and read their stories, they have their own amazing reads and they deserve a little publicity for allowing me to use their characters.

My OC's are listed below:

Marilyn Marren (Prologue only.)

Hannah Marren (Prologue Chp.1 only.)

Rodger O. Marren/Rodger M. Ocel- Faunus (Wolf)

Gabriella Oharek- Human

Rebecca Elizabeth "Rally" Chase- Faunus (Wolf)

Noah Inigo Hanson- Faunus (Panther, Vol.1 only.)

Savannah Ocel- Faunus (Kitsune, Younger Stepsister to Rodger.)

Edward Ocel- Human (Stepfather to Rodger & Savannah.)

Thalia Ocel- Human (Stepmother to Rodger & Savannah.)

Leon Ocel- Human (Eldest Stepsibling to Rodger & Savannah.)

Carson Ocel- Human (2nd Eldest Stepsibling to Rodger & Savannah.)

Samson Ocel- Human (3rd Eldest Stepsibling to Rodger & Savannah.)

~Yes I know I have a lot of OC's, but most have a limited appearance. The only ones that are temporary are listed in the casualty list in the end of the prologue. (Yeah I planned ahead…)

So that's the gist of my character uses, oh and message to the authors. Your characters will be introduced in the respective parts of the Show, some will appear after the Breach while some are there at the beginning.

Thanks, and best wishes,

Roger Rushin (& _Rodger Ocyrus Marren._ )

* * *

Roger: "Wait a minute… I didn't type the second name."

 _Rodger: "I did."_

Roger: "Hang on, aren't you me from the universe I'm writing about?"

 _Rodger: "Yup, remember? Fourth-wall breaking abilities? You gave me them for god's sake…"_

Roger: "Didn't think you'd use them on **me!** "

 _Rodger: "Should've thought of that ahead of time, but since I'm here… I'll help tell the story!"_

Roger: "Oh god no…"

 _Rodger: "Really? You don't want a witness who visited the world you've dreamed of visiting? Pity. 'Cause it'd be a shame if I told Neo about your little-"_

Roger: "OK! OK! You win… You can help tell the story as an eyewitness to the events. Just d-don't tell Neo about that letter or the comment…"

 _Rodger: "Deal. Also, You are doing the song links right? Or are you just listing the titles of them and if they're remixes or not?_

Roger: "Title, Vocals and if it's remixed or not. Also if it's being sung, I'll include lyrics. "

 _Rodger: "Ok, thanks that'll help tell whether it's being played aloud or in a headset or not."_

* * *

Roger: "Anyways… On to the Prologue! From this you'll get how Rodger ( _Hi!_ ), met a few of 'Team RWBY' and why he came to Vale and eventually Beacon."

 _Rodger: "You'll also find out why he has 2 forms of Grimm DNA, his near bottomless fortune and massive hate of popularity."_

Roger: "Wait, two? I thought he/you, had only one form of Elite Grimm DNA."

 _Rodger: "Yup two kinds, won't spoil it yet since it's in the ending of the 3rd prologue chapter- oops…"_


	2. Prologue: Chapter 1

( ) = Thoughts

 _Italic_ = Whisper/Singing

 **Bold** = Yell/ Comm. Device

Underlined = Emphasized Words

 _ **Italic Bold**_ = Store Signs/Titles (Read Aloud)

* * *

Prologue Pt.1: Let me Start at the Beginning…

It all started on a early, chilly April morning. The dew plastered the grass giving it a metallic sheen, a fading orange & salmon sunrise caused the sky to glow. We look into the house of the Marren family, and a specific sibling of the family.

As we enter the large mansion-like building the Marrens call home, we see a 17-year old looking teen with sand colored hair & silver eyes. This is Rodger Ocyrus Marren, (Previously Roger William Rushin) eldest member of the family and owner of the home and property for a .25 mile radius. After the events of his Junior high-school life have caused a massive spike in his popularity. Money, power and world-wide recognition, he had the first and didn't want the last two. He wanted a peaceful life with his family away from all the chaos and danger. Now, he has 7 masters, 403 Trillion in both jewels and cash, and a loving healthy family of two sisters, his fiancé and his best friend. (Remember this part is only on Earth.)

Music Recommended: (RWBY Soundtrack Volume 2: Die) at 30-10% Volume for effect.

* * *

" _It was just fine, we lived in peace. Looked for a happy ending_ …", as I quietly began to sing along until…

" **Hey big bro! What'cha doing**?" ,as a girl a couple years younger than him yelled floating upside-down in front of his face. Meet Marilyn Marren, Rodger's younger sister. She looks 15, with brunette shoulder-length hair w/ citrus-orange 4.5 inch tips that never seem to fade, sparkling amber eyes and a physique that most female athletes would dream for.

"Gah! Mari what the fu-" I jumped up surprised, upon realizing the precarious positioning of my chair and boombox which ended in…. *THUD!* *CLUNK!* As I bonked my head on the shelf causing the boombox to jump and land with a loud, dull, metallic thud rang as it landed on my chest.

"Oh god, Rodger are you ok?!", she asked worried as she quickly deactivated her levitation spell. Upon doing so she rolled from the 5 foot drop to help her brother up.

Yes, that is why the Marren family is so special, each one of them has unique powers.

Thanks to the events of Rodger's 15th year a massive spike of "gifted" people and animals began popping up all over Earth. The 'family' Rodger has does have relations, but his 'sisters' are distant cousins. The only reason why they have any linked heritage is because of a similar 'monster DNA' sequence they all share is 'Angelic' or part angel. The other reason is that both of Rodger's sisters were homeless. Both forced from their homes because of rare trait the event can give, elemental powers. They were perfect match-ups, Marilyn had fire, ice and arcane. The other had light, dark and wind. They were supposed to go to an asylum so they would never hurt anymore children. When Rodger caught wind of this he hurried over, adopted the two of them and trained them to harness their powers. Now they help Rodger keep peace around the 'Multi-verse'.

Not only that, but Rodger himself has a very unique ability. The ability to travel anywhere in the known world. Whether it be an Anime to a Video-game universe, he can literally go anywhere he can think of. Including that, they all have otherworldly genetic make-ups that grant them these crazy powers. (Sounds complicated I know...)

(Stop Music by this point.)

* * *

"Yeah… I'm good." I groaned, while my sister helped me up. "Thank god for the shock absorption in my chest-plate, otherwise I might've actually felt that!" I laughed while standing up.

"Oh for the love of-, why do you always do that?!" She asked me annoyed. "I swear that little ruse of yours will get you killed someday, and you won't have another persona to heal in."

"Yeah, but until then I'm still practically immortal." I boasted confidently.

*Sighs* "I suppose you're right…" She replied defeated."Anyways, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Oh, I've been wanting to send an easier form of communication for one of my cross-dimension friends, I haven't talked to them in a while so I decided to send them this, and a letter explaining what it is." I replied while removing a small SD card-like item from the envelope.

"An SD card?" She said questioningly, until realizing, "Oh wait! That's one of your Trans-Universal service cards, isn't it?"

"Yup. They should be able to just simply insert the card into whatever communication device they use, call my number and ta-dah! They can talk to me wherever I may be during my travels." I explained.

"Cool! Who's it for?" She asked innocently.

"Uh… Well… *Laughs Nervously*, you see-" I said scratching my head until another voice rang from the top of the staircase nearby.

" **It's for one of his girlfriends. I think her name is Neo or Nenny. Right?** " My baby sister Hannah replied yelling, as Marilyn began to snicker while I stood silent with a glimmer of malice in my eyes.

Hannah is the youngest of the family, with waist-length, crimson-red hair, maroon eyes and a build that most volleyball players would envy, at only 140 years. Rodger is the eldest at 170 and Marilyn is 155 years old. That is one of the bonuses of being part of the Marren family, you can live for about 20 millennia. (Or 20,000 years for you non-mathematical types.) It slows their aging to a crawl and makes them damn near immortal, but it makes them age about 10 years per year.

"God dammit Hannah!" As I cursed and growled at my youngest sister, I stomped my foot, causing the entire mansion to shake.

"Woah now, easy bro." Marilyn said grabbing me as she spoke in a calm manner before reminding me about my powers as I took deep breaths and sat down. "Remember, the new powers that you got after beating Garrosh are not stable yet. You can still level this place if you tried."

"Right, sorry. Still need to get used to the whole 'being a Titan' bit, heh." I remembered. After relaxing I began to wonder about all my new powers, then I remembered something. "Hey, have ever I told you about my trip to Remnant?"

"No, why'd you say-, Wait a second…" As she stopped herself and began pondering the sudden question. "Did Hannah say Neo? As in 'Neopolitan' from RWBY right?" As I nodded yes solemnly, she realized this and screamed like a banshee, " **YOU'VE BEEN TO THE PLANET WHERE RWBY TOOK PLACE?!** "

"Yes, and could you please NOT scream in my ear?!" I yelled back as my ears were still ringing. After waiting for the ringing to die down enough to talk normally, I began to explain the details of my trip to Remnant. Until I noticed the angry expression on my sister's face.

"I don't want one of your short explanations!" She whined, "I want the whole story, from the beginning of your persona's life to the end of Volume 4!" She finished demandingly.

"Mari, you know how long that would take me right?" I replied sorrowly. "Look, I could get you my journals, but that's all I ca- Oh don't give me the Ruby eyes…" As my sister was giving the saddest looking puppy-dog that could out do Ruby Rose herself. ( _I can agree, they were so adorable! Never thought I'd call amber eyes adorable after Volume 3_...)

"Fine you win." I agreed after conceding to the cuteness," I'll tell you everything. Let me start from the beginning of my life on Remnant…"

* * *

~Meanwhile on Remnant~ (Before the Arrival of Rodger.)

In the Headmaster's office of Beacon Academy, two people are currently discussing a particularly sensitive subject, one a middle-aged platinum-blonde haired woman, another a well-aged but, young looking man with steel-grey hair.

"Are you sure he's one of the survivors?" The grey haired gentleman asked.

"Correct, one of four. Yet this one has no other information other than the patient file. Strange." The blonde woman replied, as she continued to look through the file.

"The 'Shattered Moon Massacre', out of 150 scientists, 250 security staff and 20 patients, only four people survived..." The grey haired man noted quietly, as a chill went down his spine. "Send a message to General Ironwood, we need to get him into custody quickly before the White Fang can intercept him." He ordered while turning his chair to face her. Placing the remains of the recovered original copy of the file on his desk.

"Right away. I will notify Qrow and Taiyang as well, they will have an easier time apprehending him if they're there to help." The blonde haired woman replied as she walked out.

"To think Edward was hiding a being so powerful, so hostile. Yet without knowing his true potential." The grey haired man muttered to himself, "Another child who could either save or end this world…" As he turned and looked down at the file on his desk as he read its title:

 _ **Project: Shattered Moon**_

 _ **Grimm DNA Infusion Experiment Attempt: #013**_

 _ **Subject: Rodger Mayson, Age: 2 Years**_

 _ **Reasons of Capture:**_

 _ **\- Required Parameters for Elite Grimm Experiments**_

 _ **\- Canine Faunus DNA**_

 _ **\- Possible Heritage to - - - Maiden**_

 _ **(Most of the file is either blacked out or burned away.)**_

A/N: Woo hoo! The first Prologue chapter is done! This marks the beginning of Volume 1 and a new hobby of mine. *Sniffle* Can't help but feel a little pride... Also the reason why these chapters will be told in a story like aspect is for an experiment. Once I write the first 'official' Vol.1 chapter I'll do it in the third person perspective and I'll see what my reviews say. Whether you want it to be told like a story or letting the characters speak in free tense.

Also yes, I do like to sing along to the music from RWBY... That will be a reoccurring theme.

 _Rodger: Surprised you finally finished it too._

Roger: Oh... You're here now, great~.

 _Rodger: Yup, and I know the question you're about to ask. "How well did I do in typing out my life?", being honest with ya' , you did well kid._

Roger: I'm only an official year younger than you!

 _Rodger: But you still act like a kid. But I'm not lying when I say you did well. Keep it up._

Roger: Don't know if I should be happy or weirded out that I'm getting praise from myself.

 _Rodger: Take the praise until somebody or Arondight reviews it and gives you some tips._

Anyways that's the end of this chapter. Please Favorite, Follow, and I'll see you in the second prologue chapter, Bye!


	3. Prologue: Chapter 2

( ) = Thoughts

 _Italic_ = Whisper/Singing

 **Bold** = Yell/ Comm. Device

Underlined = Emphasized Words

 _ **Italic Bold**_ = Store Signs/Titles (Read Aloud)

* * *

Prologue Pt.2: Eyes of Blood & Silver Pt.1

 _Rodger: Welcome back! Huh, wondering why I'm doing the intro? Well it's late, the boss is asleep and the moron forgot to deactivate his computer so… my turn to write! This is the part where we finally get to begin the arc of my Remnant persona's origin and journey from Forever Fall to Atlas. Also you'll see why this story has an "M" rating in this chapter so~... Have fun!_

* * *

"Now, where do I begin?" Rodger sat pondering while Marilyn was lost in boredom.

"Oh, I don't know." My sister said sarcastically. "Maybe the beginning?!"

"I mean: Do I jump to the journey, or do you want his looks and outfit first?" I replied looking slightly annoyed at my sister's comment.

"Oh, sorry bro." She replied apologetically. "I just really want to hear this story, and it's your fault since you got me hooked on RWBY!"

"I guess you're right." I sighed. "Fine I'll give you a 'shortened' version of his early life."

"Shortened?" She said while giving me a confused look. "What do you mean shortened? Do you not remember what I said when I said 'whole story?!"

"I say 'shortened' because even I have vague details on his past." I said explaining. " I can tell you what happened, just skipping over what I don't know."

"Ok, I'd say that's fair. Now out with it!" She said excitedly, while leading me to our living room couch.

"Alright, here's what I can remember…" I began.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Sorry to cut in, but I think I should explain this first. 'I' won't be explaining it in dialogue, it'll be explained by a 'backstory cut', these are parts in my story that you guys call 'flashbacks'. So it'll be laid out in a normal paragraph format, rather than a spoken/dialogue format._

* * *

It all started with the birth of a Faunus child, me so-to-speak. His name was Roger Mayson, son of Zacharias and April Mayson. He had his father's wolvish features, two fluffy ears and slightly sharpened teeth, but he had his mother's silver eyes and coffee black hair. Coming from a family of two retired Hunters sounds great right? Wrong. When Rodger hit 2 years of age, his life changed forever.

A secretive group of people from the 'White Fang' organization called **Blackened Spirit** , raided Rodger's village taking every man, woman or child. Their reason, a supposed scientific breakthrough that could grant mankind a camouflage to the Grimm, they called it " _ **Shattered Moon"**_. The reason why Rodger's village was raided is they needed 'Faunus' children for experimentation. The Grimm DNA wouldn't bond with any human DNA young or old, but if an animal based DNA sequence was used it bonded in seconds. So after careful consideration, and a large sum of cash sent to the head of the White Fang he sadly agreed to allow them to experiment on Faunus infants and toddlers. The reason for using younglings is that anything over 5 years old any DNA would be killed by any antibodies in the immune system.

After separating the strong from the weak, only 20 out of 200 children were chosen to partake in the experiment. To avoid their secret escaping to the outside world the executed anyone who didn't make the cut. Sadly 4 more died during the selection process, which was needed to find out which types of DNA were compatible with the host. After the remaining 16 children received their DNA they noticed some children were already mutating into a form befitting their chosen DNA, because of this half of the remainder had to be killed to prevent a riot. The only remaining types of DNA after the incident were: Beowolf, Ursa, King Taijitu, Nevermore, Geist, Boarbatusk, and Griffon. So to prevent this situation from happening again they cryogenically froze the remaining 8. After four long years of slumber the scientists unfroze their subjects to find only 3 had survived: Beowulf, Ursa and Geist.

To see if their bodies could handle anymore power they decided to add an ancient strand of DNA to each of their systems to make the more advanced forms. To their misfortune the children had already developed powers befitting their types during their cryo-sleep. Which allowed their Geist child to escape, never to be seen again. With the other two however their hunch was a complete success, the remaining two had taken on the primal instincts of the Beowulf Alpha, and the Ursa Major. After a little time with their parents to reassure the children's hope and their parents trust, they put them to work. Physical, mental, psychological and emotional 'training' allow the remaining two to become nigh-unstoppable soldiers.

To assure their undying loyalty to the cause of helping the White Fang grant peace between humans and Faunus, they had one final trial. A trial to see if their 'psychological' training worked. (In other words, they were planted with hypnotic messages, if the certain frequency sound was used the children would do anything their master told them to do.) Their trial was to 'punish' discriminatory people who hated the Faunus, what they didn't know that the 'offenders' were their own parents. After seeing what they had done to their precious child the Masons were waiting for their inevitable doom, but it didn't come. From the view if the scientists the Ursa child had quickly dispatched his parents, but Rodger, the Beowulf child, wasn't moving.

"Please… don't…" Aprill pleaded as their son raised his claws to strike them down. "I know you're still in there my little cub, please come back to us…"

"M-mommy? D-d-daddy?" Were the only words that came out of Rodger's mouth.

"Yes, Rodger it's us!" His father answered looking hopeful. "Please just keep trying to fight back! You can-."

"Enough of this, just kill them already!" As the head researcher screamed, slamming her hand down on the ultrasonic pulse generator switch. Doing so forced Rodger to writhe and flail in pain.

" **AHH! NEVER I WON'T HURT MY FAMILY!** " As Rodger screamed at his torturers, not realizing that the task had been done accidentally.

"You don't need to worry about them anymore." The head researcher commented. "You killed them in your little outburst." She finished, not realizing the black & silver energy that began to form around him.

"No… NO… **NOOO!** " As Rodger looked upon the corpses of his parents. The twisted neck that his father had, and the blood dripping from his mother's head meant when he whipped around he hit them both and they were killed when they hit the wall behind him.

" **I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!** " Roger screamed as he began to strike the reinforced glass window he faced, and to the scientists shock and terror the glass was cracking. After the glass shattered there was no stopping Rodger at this point, he slaughtered everyone. Only a few scientists escaped, one with steel-grey hair and green eyes, another with snow-white hair and blue eyes and a final one with volcanic-ash colored hair with amber eyes. From that day the lab that Project: Shattered Moon was performed in was in ruins, never to be touched in almost a decade.

They caused all of this chaos, all this murder, all of this pointless torture… and for what, a few soldiers to help bring peace between the two races.

* * *

"Whoa… That is really, REALLY dark." As my little sister looked at me in awe.

"That's only the beginning of it." I said, standing up.

"The beginning?!" She exclaimed. "What's the next part?!"

"How I met the Ocel family and my so called 'childhood'..." I answered dully. "I'd recommend getting a drink and taking a bathroom break Mari, you'll need it."

"Good idea, back in a mo'!" She agreed while sprinting to our guest bathroom.

"I will never understand the amount of energy she has." I muttered to myself as I poured us some tea. "Then again, I may go insane if I try to understand that." I finished chuckling.

As a few minutes passed as I heard the toilet flush and my ferret-like sister dashed right back into her spot on the couch.

"Ready to meet my persona's step-family?" I asked her, while handing her a cup of lemon, cinnamon tea. ( _Sounds weird, but me and the boss have had it and it tastes amazing._ )

"Yup!" She responded with a smile to give the Cheshire Cat a run for his money. "Let's get on with it!"

"Ok, let me start a week after I left the lab…"

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_


	4. Prologue: Chapter 3

( ) = Thoughts

 _Italic_ = Whisper/Singing

 **Bold** = Yell/ Comm. Device

Underlined = Emphasized Words

 _ **Italic Bold**_ = Store Signs/Titles (Read Aloud)

* * *

Prologue Pt.2: Eyes of Blood & Silver Pt.2

It's been a week since my little 'break-out' at the lab, and I've learned three things: One, the lab was in the middle of Forever Fall. Two, because of my torturous experimentations I'm apparently neutral to Grimm. Three, the fact I can still transform parts of my body into Beowulf limbs. So I had three options, end my life here with a flick of my claws, try and wander aimlessly to find civilization or scavenge what I can and make a pseudo campsite. I'm being honest with you when I say I would've ended it right there and then, but then I began to notice something. I could smell fresh salmon from the river nearby, I could eat any form of berry and not get sick and I could hear birds flying almost 400 feet above my head.

"Well, another awesome thing my 'treatments' gave me." I noted, as I started to transform my hand into the set of claws I had before. "Heightened my senses to a new extreme, and allowed me to morph small parts of my body. Should come in handy."

After preparing a small area near the river I began to do whatever I could. I made nets from branches & spider silk. I started making arrows from crow feathers and old bone fragments, yet to find or make a bow however. I repaired my clothes and made them more 'grimm-like' painting them black and armoring them with animal bones. By the end of my first year alone I was fairly well set, a supply of food, available weaponry and a little site to call home. I began to think that this wouldn't be as bad as I thought.

* * *

 _6 Years Later…_

16, at least that what I think my age is. I stopped caring at 11 and just focused on training and survival. I've changed a lot since the day I escaped, I'm wiser, stronger, and more vicious than ever before. Not only that I've been wandering around my campsite and found a few small 'jackpots'. I've found an ancient Goliath skeleton, while thinking all Grimm faded to the black mist I broke off one of the fracturing ribs, causing it to finally disintegrate.

"Huh, must've had some life still tying it to this plane of existence." I commented, while picking up the several thousand pound rib and dragging it home.. From that skeleton I fashioned better armor and a few new tools, a small Karambit-style knife, and a few axe heads.

Not only did I find that little treasure, I also found a few abandoned towns which did still have supplies, including the one weapon I didn't have. A bow, a compound bow no less. It had black carbon-fibre limbs, tempered steel cams with dark-green hexagonal patterns along the middle of both limbs, a Dust-Enhanceable bowstring and a matching quiver to hold all of my crafted arrows. Since the way it looked reminded me about a strange creature in one of my scavenged books, so I named it "Wyvern".

Now back to the rib I'd scavenged, it had made my armor nigh unbreakable from conventional weaponry and firearms, but it attracted wolf-type Grimm like no ones buisness. Because of this most Beowolves that came near my camp were oddly peaceful, until when I went to check to see if any more had shown up all I saw was a large cloud of black mist float into the air. When I made it over, I saw something that actually made me a little scared, an ancient Deathstalker. Now I knew why the number of Grimm in my area was so few, I'd made my camp near a Deathstalker den. It was attacking a species of Grimm I had never seen before, they looked like the original wolves that stalked these forests long ago.

* * *

In this situation I had two choices, let this new species die before I can write about them. ( _I kept a journal on any Grimm I had met, containing three new types including this one._ ) Or, try and suicide charge the Deathstalker so they could get away. Being the cocky bastard that I was, I charged it while throwing one of my axes at its stinger, and to my luck the axe clove the stinger from its tail. Seeing this the wolf-like Grimm took this as an opportunity and began to bite and claw its legs off while I simultaneously blinded it with a barrage of arrows. After seeing it fade into the silver dust that was aligned with my soul, or what was left of it, I began to walk off. Until I felt a tug at my coat, the alpha of the pack that I had saved had stopped me from walking off, the thing that surprised me was how gentle it was being. Then it hit me.

"Do you want to come with me?" I asked it. It actually nodded its head in reply.

"Wait, you can understand me?!" I said surprised, it nodded again.

"So I can communicate with Grimm, cool." I said, making a mental note.

"So, are you going to walk beside me, become a little portable crystal or..." As I began to list off travel options he turned into a massive black cloud and a few seconds later I found he had transformed into a little black & white Rottweiler puppy.

"Oh my god…" I just stood there in shock from the fact a Grimm, twice my size had changed form, and the fact that he was so fucking adorable.

"You still need a name." I decided snapping out of the cuteness lock. "How about Reaper?" I asked the small puppy, he barked in agreement.

"Alright, Reaper it is." I concluded, kneeling down. "Come on, hop up."

Reaper tilted his head at with a confused look in his eyes. So I picked him up and dropped him in my hood, him yelping in response.

"You're no burden to me, whenever we travel just hop in my hood." I said while scratching the back of his ears. After we made it back to the camp I heard a little wheeze, after I removed my coat I saw that Reaper had fallen asleep.

"Even cuter when he's asleep, well I guess you can sleep with me in my hammock." I muttered to myself while carrying him to my sleeping area. "Until I can make you a nice cushioned bed of course."

* * *

 _1 Year Later_

"I swear to god I heard those voices somewhere around here." I said while walking with Reaper, following the strange voices I heard while making more arrows. We'd walked about a quarter of a mile and still couldn't find the source of these voices.

"Can you smell anything Reap? 'Cause I got nothing." I asked my little pet as he shook his head. "Damn, then who the hell was talk-" I was cut off as a shot whizzed by my head.

" **There it is! Get'm boys!** " I heard an aged voice yell from about 20 feet away, as I noticed 4 men sprinting towards us. I suppose making myself look like a Grimm was a bad idea in this situation. So I sprung into action, drawing my knife, while Reaper went full size. We were able to catch them off-guard. I tackled the one with the largest weapon while Reaper kept the other 3 at bay. When the man I tackled attempted to get up, I picked him up, slammed him into a tree and placed my knife at the base of his neck.

"Move or Fire your weapons and he dies." I growled. This sent the men into a look of shock as this savage looking teenager could speak fluent english. "Drop 'em."

"Ok, ok… you win." The second eldest of the men said as they began to place their weapons on the ground.

"Reaper!" I called to my Lycan companion. "Heel." As he dashed to my side with all of their weapons in his mouth.

"You can control that thing?!" The third eldest of the men asked.

"Yes, and his name is Reaper, not 'thing'." I corrected, giving him a death-stare. "If you're wondering, no he isn't a Beowulf, he's a Lycan."

"A new type of Grimm?" The youngest of the men asked. "Why and when did somebody like you discover a new Grimm species?"

"I've discovered three new types of Grimm including my pet here." I answered sounding slightly annoyed.

During my little hostage situation I felt the edge of my knife slipping down slightly. I knew what this meant, either he was trying to get free or…

"You're laughing?!" I said surprised, as I turned to the man I tackled. He had auburn hair streaked with grey, dirt brown eyes and smile creases & wrinkles covered his face. He had a calming smile plastered on his face as he slowly removed my knife from his throat.

"Kid, I like you. You've got guts, brains and a unique quality." He said praising me. "What's your name?"

"Roger Mayson, mister?" I replied while asking for his name.

"Edward, Edward Ocel." He replied. "Owner of the oldest and largest mining company on Remnant!"

"Ocel?" I said thinking whether I'd heard or read the name before.

"Hmm, you must've been out here for a long time boy." Edward commented, before asking. "How long have you lived out here?"

"About eight years." I replied casually. The looks on their were priceless, all had a glorious look of shock.

"E-eight years?" Edwards asked sounding a little surprised. "You've lived in the area with the largest Grimm population for eight straight years?!"

"Correct, and would you introduce me to your… children?" I asked with a hint of suspicion in my voice.

"Oh ahem… sorry, caught up in the moment. These are my sons Leon, Carson and Samson." Edward said waving his hand for the three of them to get closer.

"A pleasure to meet you." Leon said politely.

"Charmed." Carson said annoyed.

"Nice to meet you!" Samson finished jovially.

"Perfect combination those three." I muttered quietly, but loud enough for Edward to hear as he chuckled at my comment.

"You're right about that, three personalities all contradictory of each other." Edward agreed, noticing my slightly glowing cheeks. "Hmm, it's getting dark. We should head back to the airship."

"Yes father." As the brothers said retrieving their weapons and packs.

After gathering their things Edward noticed me leaving and called out, " **Oh-ho no!** " He cried rushing towards me grabbing my shoulder. "You're coming with us."

"What?" I said glaring at him curiously. "You really want me to be part of your family?"

"Of course! You've got the skill to become a Hunter lad, not to mention you've discovered new types of Grimm that need to be registered." Edward stated. "Besides, you're carrying everything you have on you right?" I nodded yes. "Perfect! Then come with us, if you're used to living in the wilderness we can refurbish Leon's old tree fort for you and your pet."

"Do I have a choice?" I asked, knowing it was a rhetorical question.

"Nope! Now hurry up, the ship leaves in 10 minutes." He said beginning to walk back.

"Well, this should be interesting." I thought as I followed my new 'stepfather' back to his airship.

* * *

 _2 Years Later_

Recommended Music (RWBY Vol.2 Soundtrack 5: Caffeine 0:00-0:53, stop at listed times.)

"Rodger! Time to wake up!" My stepfather Edward called. "I have some things for you, since it's your birthday today!"

" **GIVE ME A MINUTE!** " I yelled back. " **Just need to get my gear together**!" As I slowly rose from my bed. Picking up my scroll and deactivating the alarm. Casey Lee Williams, never going to hate her music.

"Alright, time to don the un-ceremonial items I call clothing." I said walking over to the small table I had put together. After removing my bedwear I slipped on my casual clothes, a grey ballistic-fibre sweatshirt, armored with the same plates as my old coat, a red & orange fade T-shirt, navy blue jeans armored at the knees and near the ankles, finally my reinforced combat boots, painted black. I grabbed my collapsed bow Wyvern and my Karambit knife "Vergetelheid" (" _Oblivion" translated from Dutch._ ) I walked over to my pet Lycan, Reaper's bed scratched his head slightly which made him yawn and wake up.

"Morning little guy, guess what?" I asked my little pet as he looked at me with his head tilted. "It's not only my birthday, but our 3.5 year companionship day." At that he immediately jumped into my hood and licked the backs of my normal and wolf ears.

"Hey knock that off!" I said laughing while trying to get him off my head. After getting Reaper to stop I put on my knit cap, hopped onto my ladder and slid down.

"Morning Mr. Ocel, thanks for the birthday wish, but what did you want to give me?" I asked my stepfather as he pulled out an ornate scabbard.

"This." He said as he pulled the blade from the scabbard. It was a silver Straight Sword, with two different edges. One razor sharp and the other completely serrated. It had a white handle and a black diamond-shaped crossguard and pommel.

"That is my birthday present?!" I said in excitement. "You're giving me Solis?!"

"Solis? What do you- Oh you mean Sunlight!" He exclaimed as my stepfather realized I was saying its original name. "Yes, since I've retired from the whole Hunter 'game' I've decided to give each child in my family one of my prized weapons."

"Cool, what did you give to Savannah?" I asked. Savannah is my little Faunus stepsister, bright orange hair, two gleaming yellow orbs for eyes, and twin tails. Yes she is a Kitsune, a multi-tailed fox from Japanese folklore. Apart from that she's 16, 5'6" and about 133 pounds.

"I gave her one of my prototypes, I think you know which one." He answered with a devious grin on his face.

"What do you mean- No way…" I realized which one of his prototypes he'd given her. "You gave her Reckoning... "

My stepfather had crafted plans for six unique pieces of equipment: Trinity, Karma, Reckoning, Judgement, Lucifer and Cerberus. Each piece of gear had a built in multi-weapon system to create a minimum of 2-3 weapons. Reckoning was a mechanical frame, with detachable battleaxe and kinetic-absorption shielding.

"You're getting one as well, it's just not finished yet." Edward told me reassuringly. " I've yet to work on any others besides Reckoning and Trinity."

"Ok, cool. Now wasn't there something else you wanted to say to me?" I asked noticing the look of concern on his face.

"Yes actually, but I need all of you present. It's a family matter." He said, sounding unnaturally serious.

My time with the Ocel family has given me a lot of new tricks, from musical talent to culinary brilliance. However I've also learned when my stepfather was serious something bad was going to happen. After following him back to his office I noticed my entire stepfamily was present. This only meant trouble.

"Good, you're all here." Edward began as he sat at his desk. "As you all know I've retired my weapons and stopped being a Hunter, that's not the only thing I'm retiring however." When he finished my stepmother Thalia continued for him.

"The two of us are flying to Vacuo tomorrow to begin our retirement." When she finished the two of them had somber expressions when they looked at our shocked faces.

"What will you do with the company?" Leon asked with a worried tone.

"I've split my company into even parts for all five of you, everyone has to run the company now." Edward explained as he pulled a worn piece of parchment from his desk. "This deed contains each share for everyone of my children, adopted or not."

"So who gets what?" Samson asked curiously.

"To my triplet sons, each of the quarries in Vale, Vacuo and Atlas. Who gets what kingdom is their decision," He began.

"Thank you father." They replied as they were handed the property deeds for the quarries.

"To my darling stepdaughter Savannah, I give every refinery and forge in the known kingdoms," He continued.

"T-thank you father…" Savannah replied meekly while taking the deed from her stepmother.

"And finally to my latest stepson Rodger, I give my property in Vale, Access to both the company vault and my Grandfather's personal vault."

"Thank you Mr. Ocel." I said dully as Mrs. Ocel handed me the deed and keys for the Vaults.

"I know the five of you will not let this company crumble, please keep our legacy going." Edward pleaded as he rose from his desk. "Now if you excuse us, we have a cab to take and an airship to catch. Farewell!" He concluded with a smile on his face.

It'd been a few days since we had heard from Mr & Mrs. Ocel, we were beginning to worry about their well-being. Then the unfortunate struck, the airship our parents were on had been shot down by a White Fang convoy. From that day our family had changed, Leon became very strict, Carson was becoming more hostile towards me and Savannah, and even Samson was avoiding us. Thinking we caused the death of their parents, like every Anti-Faunus person I knew, so I took my actions into my own hands. They would antagonize me until I die, but I knew they would never hurt Savannah.

"That's it, I'm done with this bullshit." I said as I packed up what little I had, not knowing that Savannah had come to visit me.

"What do you mean 'done'." She asked innocently. "Are you leaving?"

"I have to, you've seen how Leon and Carson act towards me now." I replied sourly, when I finished I slid my quiver over my shoulder and put Reaper in my hood. "Goodbye Savvie, I'll miss you." I said solemnly, as I kissed my little sister on the forehead, I hopped down from my 'room' and began to head back towards the forest, waving goodbye.

"Goodbye, big-brother…" She replied quietly as tears slowly rolled down her face.

* * *

 _A/N: Well, that was depressing to write about… again. Took me all night too, how this kid can write like this amazes me._ *Yawning in Background* _Oh shit he's awake! Sorry guys, gotta go bye!_ Man, that was a rough night, wait… why is my computer on- ...shit. He wrote the entirety of chapter two. Great, now I owe him a favor.

Well, I guess that's the end of this chapter then. I'll see you guys in the next chapter "Lifting the Vale." ( _Play on words, really… I thought you hated word-play.)_ Leave before I grab my eraser… ( _Bye!_ )


	5. Prologue: Chapter 4

( ) = Thoughts

 _Italic_ = Whisper/Singing

 **Bold** = Yell/ Comm. Device

Underlined = Emphasized Words

 _ **Italic Bold**_ = Store Signs/Titles (Read Aloud)

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Welcome back! Yes, it's the actual author typing these parts. Rodger had to leave for one of his 'business trips'. So he won't be here for a few days, but if you guys have any questions PM me and when he gets back we'll answer them together.

Thanks, Roger Rushin.

* * *

Prologue Pt.3: Lifting the Vale Pt.1

 _3 Months Later_

"There it is Reaper, Vale, our new home." I said approaching the walled-in city of Vale. "Months of hardship, stress and heartache all came to this." I thought to myself as we approached the gates into the city.

" **Halt!** " As a booming voice came from the loudspeaker above the gate. " **State your business in Vale.** "

"Seeking shelter and to claim the land I was given by my stepfather." I replied as I heard armored footsteps approach the gate. When they stopped momentarily, as the gate opened three Atlesian soldiers marched out to escort me inside.

"ID, documents related to property and family insignia." The commander of the group demanded, holding his hand out.

"Here, this should be everything." I said handing him a small manilla pouch.

"Follow us, we'll get you seated in our barracks until we can check for counterfeit papers." One of the grunts said as they began to lead me towards the large building they used for a barracks.

 _~Meanwhile, with the commander~_

"You can't be serious, the Ocel family was assassinated 2 months ago. I thought the stepson was presumed dead?" As the voice of General James Ironwood rang through the commander's scroll.

"All of his documents are real and recent, and the insignia matches, and isn't his step-sister still in the hospital?" The commander asked sounding suspicious.

"Yes, she is currently recovering, she has yet to awaken from her coma however." Ironwood replied, regaining the earlier topic. "Now why did you call me again?"

"There was a small message in the packet he gave me and it said to call you and have you meet him when he arrived." The commander explained. "Written and signed by Edward himself."

"Alright then, I'll be there by 1300 sharp." Ironwood confirmed. "Make sure he stays there until I arrive."

"Affirmative, seen you soon general." The commander replied as he powered down his scroll.

 _~Back in the Barracks~_

"Do you need anything sir?" One of the grunts asked politely.

"A cup of tea and a bowl of water for my pet." I asked, as Reaper hopped out of my hood, causing both of the grunts to jump.

"Grimm!" As they drew their weapons he immediately scurried behind me. "Kid move and I'll blast that thing back to where it came from!"

"Touch him, and I'll kill you both." I growled, drawing my sword, what I didn't realize is that Reaper had gone full size. "What the- Reaper, heel!" After saying that he transformed back into his puppy form.

"Y-you can control t-that t-thing?!" The other grunt asked, shaking. Since I didn't know their names I called them by the colors of their armor.

"Yes, Blue I can control, him, and he has a name. It's Reaper." I said coldly, as I sheathed Solis I asked again. "A cup of lemon tea and a bowl of water for Reaper, please." After that little mishap they returned with a tea-set, (I'm not kidding, a full, silver engraved, porcelain tea-set.) holding a teapot filled with black tea and a pitcher of lemon juice, and the bowl of water for Reaper.

"Thank you Red, now may I ask why I'm still here?" I asked sounding annoyed.

"Orders from the General, you cannot leave until we have his word." Red replied monotonously.

"Ok… So who is this general?" I asked curiously. Like it was a prediction I heard the door open and I saw the commander walk in with another man. He had jet-black hair growing whiter as it got closer to the base of his neck, wearing a white trench coat and white military dress clothes under it, chocolate brown eyes and a scar above his right eye.

"Greetings Mr. Mayson, my name is James Ironwood, general of the Atlesian military."

He said calmly. "It's an honor."

"Likewise, now you wanted to talk to me?" I asked, pouring him a cup of tea, wanting to get straight to the point.

"Straightforward, perfect." He commented. "Then let's get to the point."

He said, sitting down across from me. "Since I know why you're here, may I ask why you've yet to remove your hat and gloves?"

I shifted uncomfortably, so I decided to ask him, "Do you care about discrimination, would you treat another race differently depending on what or who they are?"

"No." Ironwood replied, taking a mental sigh of relief as I removed my hat & gloves showing my brand and ears.

"You're a Faunus?" He asked surprised. "How are you related to Mr. Ocel then?"

"Step-son. Found me living in Forever Fall." I answered as I watched Ironwood's eyebrows raise at this statement.

"Living 'in' Forever Fall?" He asked skeptically. "For how long?"

"Eight years." I replied "He found me during one of his expeditions, nearly took my head off."

Ironwood chuckled, "Well he was a tad impulsive, same went with his sons. Shame what happened to them."

"What do you mean?" I asked sounding worried. "Did something happen to them?!"

"You haven't heard?" He asked, looking at my horrified face. "Here. This should explain everything." He said, placing his scroll on the table.

* * *

 _ **Ocel Family Passing**_

 _ **It has been two months since the assassination attempt against the Ocel family, the assailants were ultimately successful in killing three of the five and critically wounding the youngest. The stepson of the late Edward & Thalia Ocel, Rodger, has yet to been found, presumed dead. The world still grieves the loss of these wonderful individuals, and they will never be forgotten.**_

-Article by Lisa Lavender

* * *

"No…" Was the only word I could muster after reading that article. I nearly dropped Ironwood's scroll from the sheer, paralyzing horror I'd just read.

"I'm sorry." Ironwood apologized. "We are doing everything we can to save your sister, she has healed from her wounds but isn't waking up from the coma she entered when she arrived." He placed a hand on my shoulder to reassure me, until he noticed my aura beginning to show. "Let go, now." A deeper, chilling voice commanded.

"What the?" He noticed as my silver aura took a red hue. When I looked at him again my eyes went blood-red and when I spoke my voice was an octave lower than before.

"Step. Away." The strange voice commanded. "Or I will hurt you."

"What is going on?" Ironwood asked worried. "Mr. Mayson, are you alright?"

"Sorry, he's not here at the moment." The voice said sarcastically. "I've taken control for the moment, oh and where are my manners? My name is Fenryr Licron, manifestation of Rodger's anger, hate, depression, intelligence and tactical knowledge. At your service." He finished bowing slightly.

"Why are you here? What did you do with him?!" Ironwood commanded as he reached for his rapier.

"You set off one of the right emotional barriers, James. Terror, Anger, Regret, Grief, Depression. " Fenryr began to explain. "I only show up when Rodger hits one of those emotional barriers. When he gives up, I take over." He began to draw my/his sword as he finished.

"Can I speak to Mr. Mayson again?" He asked politely, keeping his rapier drawn.

"If you wish." As Fenryr agreed sheathing my sword."He may be a little surprised when he wake up, so don't flood him with questions alright?" He closed my eyes as both my aura and eye color returned to silver. "What happened, and why do I feel so authoritative?"

"Are you alright?" Ironwood asked worried, sheathing his rapier. "Do you remember anything?"

"Remember what?" I asked with genuine confusion. "All I remember is reading that article-, oh god dammit!"

"Is there something wrong Mr. Mayson?" Ironwood asked curiously.

"Fenryr showed up, didn't he?" I asked as everyone nodded yes. "Yeah, sorry about that. You now know my one of my friends from Forever Fall."

"Friends, what do you mean by 'friends'?" The commander asked, sounding slightly confused.

"I have SPD/MPD. Or if you want the non-abbreviated version 'Multiple/Split Personality Disorder'." I began, as I explained to them the fact that I lived alone for several years forced me to create 'friends'. Manifestations of my aura which bonded with my emotions and traits.

"That explains why you don't remember." Ironwood concluded. "Are there more?

"There is one more, but you **do** **not** want to meet him." I warned. "He is about ten times worse than Fenryr." As I was about to leave, Ironwood grabbed my shoulder again.

"Where are you going?" He asked politely. "I still need to keep you here."

"Why? All my papers are in check, I told you everything that's happened, what else do you need?"

"Well, while I was going through your transcripts and noticed your school records." Ironwood noted, while I began to groan.

"Great I get to hear more bullshit about my contradictory school life…" Before I could begin Ironwood just cut to the point. "You've received enough school credit and time under a Hunter to earn an Artisan Hunter's License."

"Wait, what?" I asked dumbstruck. "You mean I don't have to apply for any schools?"

"Yes, but your license won't be ready until tomorrow." Ironwood explained. "You'll also need an updated set of medical records, and new ID." As he spoke he lead me to the second floor of the Barracks, to a very large room.

"This is the 'General's Quarters', whenever I stop by for inspection I rest here before moving on." Ironwood began as he lead me inside. "You'll stay here until tomorrow, then we can fly you to Grid Plaza."

"So that's the name of my little slice of Vale?" I asked wanting confirmation, he nodded. "Cool. Well goodnight James, see you tomorrow." As he waved goodbye. I closed the door, pulling Reaper out of my hood and motioning him go full size on my bed.

"All yours pal, I'll take the couch." I said, scratching the backs of his ears. "Goodnight Reaper." I said fading into sleep as he barked faintly as we both fell asleep.

* * *

 _The Next Morning_

"Mr. Mayson, it's time to wake up." Ironwood said, knocking on my door. "Mr. Mayson?" As he opened the door he was surprised by two things. One: I was already awake, Two: the Grimm laying on my bed reading with me. He slowly began to draw his rapier, making his way towards Reaper.

"Hmm?" I mumbled, sitting up & looking around. "Oh, morning James, sorry if I didn't hear you."

"Rodger. Don't. Move." He warned, continuing his approach.

"What do you mean- Oh, you think Reaper is an enemy?" I realized, getting up. As I walked toward him calmly I told him. "He's harmless, watch." As I whistled to get Reaper's attention. "Reap! Come." Upon hearing my command he transformed into his 'travel' form and hopped onto my shoulder.

"Amazing, a domesticated Grimm." He said in awe, petting Reaper. "How did you do this?"

"Well, I saved his pack. For payment in return he's been my companion ever since." I explained, while placing him in hood. "Now, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked, gathering my gear.

"Ah, the representative from Beacon is here to present your license." He answered, leading me back downstairs. "She may act cross, but she's a kindhearted soul who cares about anyone she meets." He told me, as if preparing me for someone I may dislike.

" **Glynda!** " James yelled from our side of the room. " **Mr. Mayson is here!** "

"James, a word of advice, **DON'T** yell when you're right next to someone with animal ears…" I half-yelled rubbing my wolf ears.

"Sorry, only way to break her concentration is yelling, or in my case at least." He said apologetically. "Good, we were able to get her attention, let's go."

When we finally found the woman James called Glynda, she was an interesting sight to say the least. She had platinum-blonde hair, tied into a bun, bright-green eyes and a pair of glasses resting on her face. Her outfit however was a little more eye-catching, she wore a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist, a black high-waisted pencil skirt held on with brass buttons, black boots with brown heels & a decoratively torn black and purple cape. She had a riding crop at the top of her right boot, and a scroll in her hands.

"Greetings Mr. Mayson, or is it Mr. Ocel?" Glynda asked, while pulling out a small manilla folder.

"Just Rodger please, I'm not a fan of formalities." I replied politely. "So you must be the teacher sent from Beacon, miss…"

"Goodwitch, Glynda Goodwitch." She answered, handing me the folder she had been searching for. "This should be everything you need to make your license."

"Wait, 'make'?" I asked confused. "I thought you were given a complete license."

"No, every Hunter license is unique to the individual." James explained. "They have a customized scroll and personally decorated license."

"So I need to make a custom scroll cover, and personalize my license?" I asked wanting confirmation, they both nodded yes. "Good, now James don't we have a ship to catch?"

"Oh, I almost forgot about that." He said sounding slightly embarrassed. "Give me 5 minutes, I need to call our pilot."

"Alright then, I needed to grab something from my room anyways." I added, beginning to walk back upstairs. "Yell when our ride's here, k?"

"Sure, just hurry." He warned. "The pilot's a friend of the company. When he hears about you, he'll be here in record time."

When I walked back into the general's room I took a rudimentary glance around the room and found what I was looking for. My Grimm record book, a little black notebook that held all of my information about Grimm, including the three new types I had found: Lycans, Khans, and Chimeras. Lycans are near-perfect copies of wolves from back then, Khans are sabertooth tiger-sytled Grimm with bone plates running across their back, and Chimeras are a mix of a Lycan, Deathstalker and Nevermore. After pocketing the book, I heard the dying roar of an aircraft landing.

"Looks like our ride's here." I muttered, walking back downstairs. "Guess it's time to meet this pilot Ironwood keeps talking about."

After I walked outside I noticed James talking to a hispanic man, he looked to be in his early twenties with white hair, orange eyes and a few scars plastering his face.

"So this is our pilot James?" I asked walking toward the two of them.

"Indeed, meet Captain Carde Heart, your personal pilot." He said, introducing the man in front of me.

" _Saludos Sr. Ocel,_ it's an honor to meet you in person." Carde said warmly as we shook hands. "Question, do you speak other languages?"

"Well, _¿Responde esta tu pregunta?_ " I replied grinning, as a smile broke out across his face.

"It seems the old man did teach you some of his tricks, perfect." He replied chuckling slightly. "Hop in, let's head over to Grid Plaza. You'll want to see it's condition ever since the passing of your-," He was about to finish when James gave him a signal to stop.

"Oh right sorry, didn't mean to-" I held my hand in front of his face cutting him off.

"Stop, every time I hit one of my 'barriers' it stays broken." I explained bluntly. "I've grieved them long enough." I said curtly. "Let's go."

I've only ridden in a hover-jet once, that was the day I left my camp in Forever Fall, and I hated it. I don't like heights, never did, never will. So I rode in the passenger area to avoid looking through the windshield, I'll never live the comments I got from Carde that day however…

" **We're here.** " He notified me, through the headphones he had given me. " **I'm landing her now, better hold on to something.** "

After hearing the clank of metal on pavement, I breathed a sigh of relief. When the door locks disengaged, I began my shaky walk out from the ship. When Carde hopped out from the pilot's cabin and saw me, he couldn't stop laughing. I had been falling over my own two feet ever since I left that infernal vehicle. From that day on, I'll take land travel of air travel any day. He helped me back up and held me steady for a moment.

"Don't worry, happens to anyone who isn't used to flying." He reassured me, helping me stand straight. "Just walk slowly and keep an eye on your feet and you'll be walking normally in a few minutes."

"Thanks Carde, now I noticed something about payment when I looked through my part of the deed." I said pulling out a portable Lien Card fabricator. I placed my thumbprint on it and made ten Black Lien cards. "This should be more than enough."

"That's ten times the amount the old man payed me…" He said in awe taking the cards. "You do know that right?"

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ I you're wondering what each card is worth in comparison to its color, I'll list my ideas for each card here:

Tens: Green= 10; Blue= 20; Yellow= 50.

Hundreds: Purple= 100; Orange= 200; Red= 500.

Thousands: White= 1,000; Grey= 2,000; Black= 5,000,

Ten Thousands: Copper= 10,000; Tin= 20,000; Bronze= 50,000.

Hundred Thousands: Silver= 100,000; Gold= 200,000; Platinum= 500,000.

Millions: Maroon= 1,000,000; Navy= 2,000,000 and Lime= 5,000,000.

* * *

"Yeah, you want more?" I asked nonchalantly. "I've got access to both vaults, I have enough money to buy the planet it I wanted too." Exaggerating slightly.

"Whoa…" He muttered staring at me in awe. "Well, if I have any trouble with my paycheck I'll go to you, boss." He said with a devious grin on his face.

"Wait, what do you mean 'boss'?" I asked, as he handed me three familiar sheets of paper. "Aren't those the deeds to the quarries my brothers owned?"

"Yes, and since you're the oldest living and active family member, they belong to you know." He admitted proudly. "The company is in your hands now, more or less."

"Well, shit." I said blankly. "I guess I'll be living the life of an executive now."

"Yeah, now I guess I should show you around a bit. Let you get used to the layout and such." Carde suggested, I nodded as we began to walk down the sidewalk to the central plaza.

"Beginning of a more, modernized life." I thought to myself. "I wonder what will happen now that I'm in charge."

* * *

 _ **To be Continued...**_


	6. Prologue: Chapter 5

( ) = Thoughts

 _Italic_ = Whisper/Singing

 **Bold** = Yell/ Comm. Device

Underlined = Emphasized Words

 _ **Italic Bold**_ = Store Signs/Titles (Read Aloud)

* * *

Lifting the Vale Pt.2

"So, what do you think?" Carde asked as we looked over Grid Plaza.

"It's… well…" I stammered out, my brain overloading from stress and awe. "I really can't think of the words to describe it right now."

"Alright, now I think we need to get you settled into Ed's penthouse." Carde suggested. "Or do you want a bite to eat first? The General said you haven't eaten since you made it to Vale."

"Yeah I could eat, but what about Reaper?" I asked, as my "little" pet hopped onto my shoulder. "He's not exactly your 'average' dog."

"As long as he doesn't go 'full size' he'll be fine, the owners love pets." Carde reassured me, while petting Reaper's head. "Is it me, or did his breed change?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, when I looked at Reaper he wasn't the Rottweiler puppy he used to be, he was now a German Shepherd puppy. "Oh, I guess he changed to appeal to a more 'casual' crowd."

"Since Atlas has more militarized citizens, he changed from a intimidating breed, to a more mixed personality breed." Carde determined, until he suggested. "Now, since you're not a fan of flying, I'd recommend taking a car."

"Ok, isn't there a garage near the apartment building?" I asked, Carde nodded as he lead me to the private elevator.

"We'll take this down to meet the building manager and get the keys to both the garage and your room." As he continued his explanation. "He's a little crude in his manner of speaking, but you'll enjoy his sense of humor."

When we made it to the main lobby the only word that went going through my head was, "Cozy". The room was painted dark-green, brown and white, the floor was a combination of cedar planks and black marble. The furniture was black & white with silver stitching, and the lighting was bright white & yellow LED bulbs held in antique brass chandeliers. There was only one other person there, the manager, Theo Martin.

"Afternoon Theo, any new residents?" Carde asked, leaning on the counter.

"Not t'day." Theo said with a thick British accent. "Who's the little blighter beside ya'?"

"This." He said standing aside. "Is the new landowner. Meet Rodger Mayson Ocel."

"Pleasure to meet ya' boss." He said holding his hand out. "I suppose you're takin' the old bosses flat?"

"Correct, and call me Rodger please." I answered, shaking his hand. "So you run this place when my stepfather was away?" He nodded with a smile on his face. "One question, do you mind pets?"

"Pets?" He looked at me curiously. "Nah, love the little buggers, no matter what they are." At that statement Reaper jumped out onto the counter.

"Well, it seems Reaper likes you." I noted, rubbing the backs of his ears. "I should tell you this before you freak out, but Reaper's a Grimm."

"Really?" Theo asked me suspiciously "Then why is he so damn adorable?"

"That's his 'travel' size, watch this." I picked Reaper up and set him on the ground. "Reap, show him what I mean." I asked, seeing him nod he grew to his full size.

"What the hell?!" Theo and Carde yelled, jumping in surprise. "You weren't kiddin', he's bloody massive!"

"He may be big, but he's still a sweetheart." I replied, while scratching the backs of his ears again. "Go on, he won't bite. Unless you piss me off." Warning them both.

As the two of them began to pet the large wolf-like Grimm, Reaper began to pant & his tail began wagging. Theo got me set-up, gave me keys to both my penthouse (Which was the entire top floor, about 19,000 .) and the garage. After that I remembered something about my brother Leon's project for my birthday. So I asked Theo if he wanted to join us for food, he obviously said yes, since I was paying. I lead them to the garage, knowing what Leon's gift was.

* * *

"So, if we're going to eat, why are we going to the garage?" Theo asked. "Wouldn't it be faster to fly over?" I also noticed that his accent was gone, guess it was for show.

"Rodger hates flying, can't stand being high up." Carde explained. "So we're getting one of the old man's cars to drive."

"No, not one of Edward's cars." I corrected. "We're taking 'my' car, or the car I would've gotten from Leon for my 19th birthday."

"Really?" Theo asked, looking at me suspiciously. "You're 19?"

"Dude I'm 6'1", and part Grimm." I answered, rolling my eyes. "Kinda' accelerated my growth rate." I finished, not realizing I gave away my secret.

"You're part Grimm?" They asked me looking shocked, after they said they physically saw me turn white.

"I didn't mean to say that…" I whispered. "I didn't mean to say that…" I continued to say that for about 5 minutes until Carde attempted to calm me down.

" _Fácil Rodger, cálmate, respira._ " He instructed, as I began to breathe deeply. "If you didn't mean to say that, then stop talking." He finished helping me stand back up.

"Sorry, it's just…" I began, hesitating. "I really don't want to relive that part of my life, until I'm ready."

"Then tell us, tell whoever you trust when you're ready." Theo added. "Maybe some food will help, always helps me after a little episode like that."

"I guess you guys are hungry." I concluded, see the two of them vigorously nod yes in reply. "Ok then, the car's under a hologram to prevent it from being stolen, just look for a really junky car."

After 10 minutes of searching I heard Theo yell that he'd found a really scrapped car, " **Found a rust-bucket with your family insignia as a hood ornament!** " He yelled from the other side of the garage. We ran toward him to find a white 1969 Pontiac Firebird, rusted to all hell.

"Huh, Leon had a good taste in disguise cars too." I thought. "Now where's that damned remote?" I thought aloud, digging in my pockets.

"Remote?" Theo asked. "Wouldn't a key make more sense?" Until Carde explained, "He said the car is under a hologram disguise remember? So he'll need to deactivate the cloak-" He was cut off by my excited yell. " **Found it!** "

"It was in my sweatshirt pocket." I said holding a red & silver keychain remote. "Now, for the grand reveal…" I said, pressing the ignition button. As the disguise faded, the roar of the engine filled the garage.

"Where, and how did that glorious sound come to be?" Carde asked, drooling slightly.

"Theo, Carde, meet my stepbrother's greatest engineering masterpiece." I began.

"The Gemini XL-15." The Gemini was a modified Ferrari F80 sports-car, bulletproof windows, titanium chassis and frame with a 745 HP engine, painted orange, white & silver. The interior was crimson & black colored leather, and a carbon-fibre dashboard. I couldn't help grinning, seeing the stunned faces of Carde and Theo.

"Beauty, ain't she?" I asked, the two of them nodded their heads. "Leon didn't spare on any expenses. This thing could take a Goliath stomp and still run."

"Wait, aren't Ferrari's two seaters?" Carde asked, snapping out of his stupor. "How are three people going to fit in that?"

"Carde, you and I will take the Gemini. Theo gets to take Samson's gift, the Orion." I pointed to the black & yellow sports-cycle. "Keys are in the ignition, just take them out when we get to the restaurant."

* * *

After getting transportation sorted, Carde showed me the directions to the place we'd be eating. Thanks to the cranked-up engines in both the Gemini and the Orion, we got there in record time. Once I got out of the car, I got a better look at the place we were eating at. It was an old brick & mortar two story building, wrought iron bars held the opaqued windows in place, with bright yellow street lamp styled light fixtures.

"The owners have yet to come up with a name for the place, if you're wondering why there aren't any signs." Carde explained. "By the way, how in gods name did you learn to drive like that?" I just shrugged. "Why you keep so many secrets, I'll never figure out."

"Who cares how he drove, I'm hungry and the we're here before the dinner rush, let's get in and eat!" Theo demanded.

"Alright, and why is this place so special to you guys anyway?" I asked curiously.

"It's not the place itself, but the people who own it." I saw what he meant once we walked inside.

"Welcome!" As we were greeted by a portly man with a full beard. "Name's Geoff, welcome to our little side-business!"

"Wait, Geoff?" I asked, wondering where I've heard or read the name before. Then it hit me. "From the Achieve-men? Since when did six famous Dust-tube gamers run a restaurant?"

"Well, after awhile we noticed that our talents were not only in gaming, but in social services." He began, leading us to the bar. "We each have our own semblance to help with the business, Gavin's has 'Speed', Ray's got 'Ice Touch', Jack and Ryan have 'Thermal Shielding', Michael and I have what we call 'Charm'."

"Charm?" I looked at him confused. "I've studied semblance before, and there is nothing about 'Charm', it's actual name is 'Wordsmith'.

"Yeah I know, but 'Charm' sounds so much better eh?" He asked, I nodded feeling defeated. "See, makes me super persuasive no matter what I say!" He finished, taking out a notepad to take our orders. "What'll it be gentlemen?"

"Our usuals Geoff, steak for me and wings for Theo." Carde began, pointing his thumb at me. "Boss has his own order in mind."

As Geoff turned to me, I ordered what always reminded me of home. "Porkchop, home-cut fries and a fruit salad, no cherries." I began. "Oh and a rare New-York for my pet."

"You have a pet here?" At that moment Reaper hopped out to say hi. "You do have a pet, and he's so fucking cute!" As Geoff exclaimed, rubbing Reaper's head causing his tail to wag.

"Your food will be ready in about 20 minutes, call Ray for drinks til' then." Geoff explained walking into the kitchen. Following his orders we motioned Ray over, as he handed us drink menus.

"What'll it be boys, regular for you two?" Ray asked Theo and Carde, them nodding in response. "For you kid?"

"Cinnamon whiskey, three shot glasses and leave the bottle." I replied, as Ray looked at me with caution."I'm 19, legal age to drink." Reassuring him about my age.

"Ok then, give me five minutes." He replied, turning to prep our drinks.

"Since when did someone like you drink?" Carde asked, looking slightly confused. "You've only been exposed to modern life for a little over three years, so how and when did you start drinking?"

"Drank since I got to the Ocel's trying to forget my past." I replied, as Ray returned with my whiskey. "Sadly, because of my little 'condition' I'm immune to all poisons, including alcohol." I finished, while downing my first shot.

"Huh, that's kinda cool." Theo commented, as Ray arrived with two spiked strawberry-lemonades. "Sweet, I'm super thirsty, and still hungry sadly…" He finished while taking a large swig of his drink.

After another fifteen minutes waiting our food arrived, even Reaper got a personal dish. So we sat, ate, took shots, and talked about my life with my stepfamily. After another hour of dickery (And three bottles of whiskey), I noticed the population of the building nearly double. So I asked Geoff what the hell was happening, he told me during their late hours they invited famous performers to sing, dance or play for them. Tonight they had a bigger crowd since all three of their top performers were coming.

"Casey Lee Williams, Jeff Williams and Lamar Hall." Geoff continued. "It's really rare that we could get all of them to show, so this'll be our biggest-" Before he could finish, I heard Michael yell something that made the color drain from Geoff's face. " **What do you mean Jeff isn't coming?!** " Before Geoff could have a heart attack, I got the guts and admitted. "I can sing pretty well, and I can play most of their instruments. Maybe I can perform in Jeff's place?"

"You think you can keep up with Casey?" I nodded confidently. "Ok, their opener is 'This will be the Day.', good luck.

* * *

 _45 Minutes Later_

"You ready kid?" Casey asked me, sounding slightly worried. "I mean, it was a quick decision and-" I put my hand in front of her face to silence her.

"It'll be fine, just do your thing, and I'll do mine." I said calmly, glancing over to see Lamar give us the signal to walk out. "Here we go."

As we walked out we were nearly blinded by the spotlights. I was nearly deafened from Geoff's mike, as he introduced us. " **Ladies and Gentleman! Welcome to our late-night show!** " He began. " **Tonight we have two special guests, the well-known Casey Lee Williams and her partner for Tonight, Rodger Ocel!** " He finished, when he was walking off stage he whispered " _Good luck kid, have fun._ " Once I heard the guitarist start playing, I took a deep breath and sang for Casey.

 **01: This Will Be The Day - RWBY Volume 1 OST (Jeff Williams feat. Casey Lee Williams)- Required**

 _Rodger:_

 _They see you as small and helpless_

 _They see you as just a child_

 _Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild_

 _Prepare for your greatest moments_

 _Prepare for your finest hour_

 _The dream that you've always dreamed is_

 _Suddenly about to flower_

 _Casey:_

 _We are lightning_

 _Straying from the thunder_

 _Miracles of ancient wonder_

 _Together:_

 _This will be the day we've waited for_

 _This will be the day we open up the door_

 _I don't wanna hear your absolution_

 _Hope your ready for a revolution_

 _Welcome to a world of new solutions_

 _Welcome to a world of bloody evolution_

 _In time-your heart will open minds_

 _A story will be told_

 _and victory is in a simple soul_

 _Rodger:_

 _Your world needs a great defender_

 _Your world's in the way of harm_

 _You want a romantic life a fairytale that's full of charm_

 _Beware that the light is fading_

 _Beware as the dark returns_

 _This world's unforgiving_

 _Even brilliant lights will cease to burn_

 _Casey:_

 _Legends scatter_

 _Day and night will sever_

 _Hope and peace are lost forever_

 _Together:_

 _This will be the day we've waited for_

 _This will be the day we open up the door_

 _I don't wanna hear your absolution_

 _Hope your ready for a revolution_

 _Welcome to a world of new solutions_

 _Welcome to a world of bloody evolution_

 _In time your heart will open minds_

 _A story will be told_

 _and victory is in a simple soul_

I just stood there, panting, waiting. Casey, Lamar, Theo, Carde, everyone just stared in amazement. I could almost see it happen in slow motion, the crowd jumping up in excitement, Casey hugging me tight, Theo and Carde yelling in joy. What happened afterwards was a little more painful, remember when I said I saw it in slow motion? It's because I was fainting, the next thing I remember was waking up the next morning with two figures standing by my bed. One of them was Carde, the other a tall woman with white hair and blue eyes.

* * *

"What happened?" I asked groaning. "Who's the girl Carde?"

"This was the fortunate soul who called for medical attention, meet Winter Schnee."

After the blur in my vision faded, I got a better look at Winter. She looked to be about my height and a year or two older than me. She had long white hair tied into a ponytail with a little stray curl like Glynda and slate blue eyes, Schnee trademarks were white hair & blue eyes I guess. She was wearing a white coat with a baby blue fade nearing the hemline, a white ruffled blouse, a pale blue dress bottom and white heeled boots. She looked cold & commanding, with a hidden polite nature.

"I'm glad to see you're awake Mr. Ocel." Winter said monotonously. "I was nearby and noticed the commotion, after a quick call to the paramedics I rushed in to see what I could do." She finished, standing up from her seat. I noticed that she had obvious dark circles around her eyes, she didn't sleep until I woke up.

"Winter wait!" I called to her. "You seem exhausted, maybe come with Carde and I back to my home?" She looked at me suspiciously. "I'm just repaying the favor."

"Very well, I'll accompany you to your place of living to recover." She accepted, turning around. "Is it me, or is everything getting fuzzy?" I noticed her legs begin to shake.

"I got'cha!" I called, dashing forward to catch her. "Damn, she must've been more exhausted than I thought." I muttered, picking Winter up bridal style. "Carde, get the Bullhead ready." I commanded, Carde nodded dashing out of the room.

It felt weird, carrying Winter like this. She had her arms wrapped around my neck, breathing softly, she was quite light for her size. It felt a little nostalgic, I used to carry Savannah like this, whenever she got tired after her training the least fatigued person carried her back inside. Which was me most of the time, since my endurance is ridiculously high thanks to my half-Grimm DNA.

* * *

 _4 Hours Later_

"(What happened?)" Winter thought, sitting up. "(Wait, where am I , and… why am I not in my normal clothes?!)" She screamed internally, noticing that she was in a white silk t-shirt & dress bottom.

"Oh, you're awake." I said, Winter jumping at my comment. "Where am I?! Where are my clothes?!" She screamed lunging at me. "What. Did. You. Do to me?!"

"Calm down, you're in my second bedroom." I explained, placing her in a sitting position. "You're clothes are in my laundry room. Along with your weapons."

"Wait, how did I get here again?" She asked, finally calming down.

"You fainted from exhaustion. I carried you to Carde's Bullhead and we flew you here." I began. "After that, I changed your outfit to something more comfortable and put you in my second bedroom to rest."

"So you did change me!" She screamed "How did you do it so casually?"

"I had to carry and change my little sister Savannah every time we had training." I explained, helping her stand up. "It was kinda a routine thing to do, so I really don't find women awkward to be around."

"Oh, I feel a little less, violated… at least." She said, shivering slightly. "I must thank you for doing this."

"It's like I said, I'm repaying the favor." I said, walking out. "The laundry room's in the room beside you, gear up and join me and Carde for a cup of tea when you're done."

* * *

"(Maybe Father was right.) She thought. "(The younger the heir, the more they can learn from their superiors.)" She concluded, gathering up her weapons after changing.

"He even sharpened them for me?" She muttered, running her finger along the edge. "Honed down enough to split a thread, hmm." After walking down she saw that Rodger's 'house' was more like a small mansion.

"Oh, , I'm glad you've decided to join us." I said, motioning her to sit. "What kind of tea do you like?"

"Black, with cream please." She asked, sitting at the island in the kitchen. "I must say, you've had this place for two days, yet it's so organized."

"Didn't come with much, still need to buy new furniture and tech." I replied, placing her cup in front of her. "It shouldn't take me long, I still have until the end of summer to worry about a job or hobby."

"Job or hobby?" She repeated, sounding confused. "What about school, you're only 19 right?" After she stopped talking I pulled out my license. "Oh, I guess that explains why you're not studying or training."

"Oh, I still need too, I'm going for a professorship at Beacon." At that moment Winter choked on her tea. "I was wondering how someone would react to that…"

After explaining the fact that both Ms. Goodwitch and General Ironwood recommended me to the headmaster to join Beacon's teaching staff. Winter calmed down enough to ask me if I wanted to attend the Schnee Company Banquet as her plus one. I said I'd be there, I wanted to meet the head of Schnee Dust to propose a business deal. So after finishing her tea she said goodbye and walked back up to the roof with Carde to fly her back to Atlas.

"(Great, now I have to get a suit…)" I thought to myself. "(Well, at least I get to meet Jacques Schnee in a week.)

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Whoo, two chapters before Vol.1 can begin! I'm so excited! That, and we finally get to meet the rest of the Schnee family, along with Qrow and Taiyang. So I'll see you guys next time in Prologue Pt.4 "Darkness behind the Mirror."

(Also I rewrote this chapter twice, this seemed to be the best layout I could do.)

*Hears phone go off.*

Roger: Who the hell is calling me at this time? Hello?

 _Rodger: Guess who~?_

Roger: Oh, hey me. What's up?

 _Rodger: Trips finished, I'll be coming back tomorrow._

Roger: Really? That's great! I'll need your help with a Q&A session with the other authors.

 _Rodger: Cool, I'll see you in tomorrow morning's Author's Note. Later kid._

Roger: See ya' freak.


	7. Prologue: Chapter 6

( ) = Thoughts

 _Italic_ = Whisper/Singing

 **Bold** = Yell/ Comm. Device

Underlined = Emphasized Words

 _ **Italic Bold**_ = Store Signs/Titles (Read Aloud)

* * *

Roger: Welcome back! God this was a pain to write… never found a good way to introduce Weiss, without making the chapter over 10,000 words long…

 _Rodger: He isn't kidding, I took a shot at writing this and it took me over 7,000 words._

Roger: Since I do want to challenge myself with a 1,500-5,500 words-per-chapter limit, it does limit some things in the prologue, but not as not much in the main stories however...

 _Rodger: Now that we've got that covered, enjoy! Also if you have any questions PM the boss and we'll answer them for you._

* * *

Prologue Pt.4: Shadows Behind the Mirror

It's been almost a week since Winter left. Since then I've gotten new furniture, reorganized my stepfather's workshop and refurbished, polished & organized the old bookshelves. I even got myself fitted for a suit, in a nice coffee black to match my hair, with a silver dress-shirt, coffee black bow-tie and gloves. Just for safety's sake I requested it to be made from the same ballistic-fibre as my sweatshirt. Got it just in time too, the Schnee Banquet was tomorrow.

"But I don't know how everyone will react to two non-Schnee company guests." I thought aloud, laying flat on my couch. "Any hints on conversation Carde?"

"Sorry boss, I got nothin'." He replied, looking up from the book he was reading. " If you want, I can call Winter and say you've changed your mind, if you want."

"No, I have to go." I said, sitting up. "I need to change that trade agreement between Schnee and Ocel, and this may be my only opportunity to talk with Jacques."

"Ok, then let me call the General and let's see if he has any tips." Carde decided, pulling out his scroll. "He's a guest and a favorite among the Schnee's, he has plenty of experience talking to that kind of clientele."

"Sure, what the hell…" I agreed, sarcastically. "Invite him for coffee while you're at it."

* * *

 _30 Minutes Later_

"I was being sarcastic Carde…" I admitted, face-palming while he & James sat at the kitchen island having coffee, like I suggested.

"You need to enunciate more, or change your tone when speaking sarcastically." James suggested, setting his mug down. "Now I'll ask again, why did you call me over, besides to have a cup of coffee?"

"Rodger needs 'help' talking to the Schnee clientele." Carde explained. "He hasn't been around people of his caliber in ages, he needs tips on talking to a more 'sophisticated' audience."

"Really?" Ironwood asked, glancing at me as I shrugged in response. "There are no tips on talking to someone, rich or poor. He just needs to be himself, act casual."

"You're kidding…" I said, staring at him slack-jawed. "All I have to do is act like myself?" Ironwood simply nodded in response. "Huh, then I feel that a large weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

"Good, then I suppose won't mind me accompanying you on Cpt. Carde's Bullhead, since he graciously offered to transport me as well." Ironwood said, walking out. "See you two tomorrow night."

"Carde…" I stood there, my eyes gleaming with pure malice, with a hint of orange.. "You've got a lot of sucking up to do, so I'd start now."

* * *

 _On Carde's Bullhead_

" **Are you ready kid?** " Carde asked via my headset. " **You gonna be yourself like the General suggested?** "

" **Yeah, I'll be fine.** " I replied, shifting uncomfortably. " **Also, I think I'm getting used to flying. How long till we land?** "

" **Cool, and we should be arriving at the Schnee Banquet hall shortly.** " He replied, beginning to descend. " **You may want to hold onto something General.** " I heard James's faint response as the familiar thud of metal on pavement allowed me to breathe a sigh of relief. Hey, I said I was 'getting used' to flying, never said I liked it. I still prefer land and sea travel however.

After exiting the pilot's cabin I got a better look at the Schnee Banquet Hall, and I was surprised at how, unimpressive it was. It was an old warehouse, repainted and reinforced for safety's sake. I saw a massive wave of white, blue, silver and black entering the building, but one person out of the crowd caught my eye, Winter. She was wearing a short-sleeved version of Ada Wong's dress from RE4, with a color swap of blue and silver, she also had white silk pants, white elbow gloves and the same white heeled boots she wore when we met. After she noticed me I saw her leap gracefully (Using her Semblance) over the mass of people to greet us.

"Welcome. I'm happy you could make it Mr. Ocel." Winter said calmly, bowing. "We may want to wait until the crowd fades before going in, since you and your guests have arrived with the early crowd."

"Wait, 'early crowd'?" Carde asked dumbstruck. "What's the late crowd like?"

"About half as bad, and less pompous atmosphere." Ironwood added, stepping out from the Bullhead. "I did recommend leaving later, but Rodger wanted to get his business with Jacques done quickly."

"Well then I'm sorry to say that father comes with the late crowd, my deepest apologies." Winter informed me. "He won't be here for another few hours."

"Then what shall we do then?" I asked sarcastically. "I mean, it's a beautiful night and I happen to own a nightclub in my part of Vale that's closed for the week." I finished, winking suggestively.

"Nightclub?" Carde asked, not noticing my wink. "Oh yeah, I forgot about 'Horizon'." Carde remembered. "Horizon is the personal nightclub that Ed opened with the help of Hei Xiong Sr."

"A club opened with the help of an ex-con, sounds interesting." James admitted. "It wouldn't hurt to have some privacy."

"I'll join you." As a deeper, more elder voice joined our conversation. "It'd be great to get away from all these pompous bastards."

"Language father, you said you'd stop with the constant swearing…" A younger, feminine voice said. "Honestly, you act like those dolts you hired last week."

"Wait, those voices…" Winter began, squinting to get a better look. "That couldn't be…"

"Mr. Schnee." I said, holding my hand out. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Likewise Mr. Ocel." Jacques replied, giving my hand a vigorous shake. "Sorry for my less-than delicate attitude, but these events always get me a tad, 'wound up'."

"You get 'wound up' at any company event father…" The other voice responded, sounding annoyed.

I would say that I'm thankful to be a Faunus, since I was born with perfect night vision. Although it wasn't needed because both Jacques and the other girl were wearing primarily white. I took a better look at Jacques and noticed how similar his outfit was to Ironwood's, minus a few decorations and a white lower torso rather than James' black, he was also the same height as James, with a snow white mustache and faded-denim colored eyes. The other girl was wearing an outfit with the same color scheme as Winter, except she had something that reminded me of Sleeping Beauty's dress. Being honest, she looked eerily similar to Winter… wait a minute.

"Hey Winter~, you said you had a sister right?" I asked, looking slightly nervous.

"Yes, did I not mention Weiss during our little conversation?" She asked. I nodded slowly in response. "Oh, well then I guess a more formal greeting is needed. This is my younger sister, and heiress to the company Weiss Schnee." Weiss curtsied in response.

"A pleasure Ms. Schnee, _eine Erbin muss hart sein, oder?_ " I asked, earning a confused look from Weiss.

"Excuse me, but can you please translate that for me?" She asked, both annoyed and interested.

"Oh, I said 'being an heiress must be hard, right?', do you not know your family's origin language?"

"No, and please never talk in other languages when around us please." She said curtly, walking toward her sister. " _How can you even tolerate him!?_ " She whispered.

"I heard that." I said bluntly, seeing Weiss jump in response. "Oh, forgot to mention the fact that I'm a Faunus, coffee-black and night don't mix well when you want something to be noticed."

"Y-you're a Faunus?!" Weiss half screamed, stepping away in fear. "How did one of your kind take control of a global company?!" That's what did it, that one comment. Everyone but Weiss noticed my eyes changing color, except they weren't red, they were orange, with a glimmer of pure insanity making them glow like coals.

"Umm… Weiss?" Winter said, slightly scared. "I think you should've picked your words a little more carefully."

"Oh yeah, why should I worry about what I say?!" She said angered, not noticing the near black colored figure behind her. " _Because, I might've heard that._ " A sadistic, bone-chilling voice whispered in her ear. "What the-," Her words were cut off as a knife appeared at the base of her neck.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." The black figure began. "Ya' know, people like you exist to make people like the boss feel like shit. Makes it harder for the him to keep me in line."

"W-w-who are y-you?" Weiss asked terrified. "W-what d-do you want?"

"Who am I?" The figure said, releasing a psychopathic laugh. "I'm Matakishi Orochi, Rodger's manifestation of Psychopathy, Sadism, Charisma, Deception and Dexterity. Happy to meetcha!" He answered. "And what I want, is for you to pay." He finished, pushing the edge of Oblivion further into Weiss's neck, causing a small bead of blood to roll down her pale neck.

"Mr. Orochi, please stop…" Winter pleaded, trying to bring me back. "My sister has been through rough times because of the White Fang, blame them, not her."

"Hmm…" Orochi grunted, pausing. "Ya' know what, I did overreact." He decided, removing the blade from Weiss's throat, revealing the small red cut the knife had left. "Besides, the White Fang caused the bosses little problem with me and Fenryr. I'll be glad to hate them more."

"Matakishi, can Rodger talk to us now?" Ironwood asked politely, holstering his revolver. "I'd like a full explanation on who you are, and why you 'showed up'."

"Gladly, give me a mo'." He said, closing his eyes. After a few minutes Rodger returned to the realm of the living, silver eyes and all.

"Mr. Ocel?" Jacques asked worried, stepping closer. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, and sorry Weiss." I apologized nonchalantly. "But now I need to talk with Orochi in a while…"

"Wait, talk?" Winter said, looking at me in confusion. "You can remember everything that happened?" I nodded, giving Ironwood a look of suspicion.

"Let me guess, you remembered everything when Fenryr took control too?" Ironwood asked, I nodded yes, looking & feeling guilty. "You have a lot of explaining to do, but maybe over a drink?"

After we got into Carde's Bullhead, I decided to get on a separate channel and I told James everything. Fenryr and Matakishi were created to help me with my lonely beginning and whenever I was threatened, mentally or physically. Over time they started adapting to my personality, taking certain mental stresses, emotions or physical traumas as 'triggers' to help me whenever a crisis is happening. Matakishi was triggered because of the constant discrimination I suffered during my trip to Vale. When Weiss said "your kind" it resurfaced too many bad memories for me to handle, so he took over and resolved the situation. That was the gist of it, I even told him the fact that they give me crazy physical attributes to improve my chances of survival.

" **So that's why you still retain your consciousness, you know what's happening, but you let your persona's take over to prevent further damage.** " Ironwood realized, summing up what I said. " **Why hide that fact until now?** "

" **It's a tough subject to explain, says the man with three personalities.** " I finished, laughing at myself. " **I can give you more details after I get my medical files back.** "

" **Fine, but until then I'm keeping an eye on you, and I'll be asking a few of my old friends to make sure you stay in line.** " Ironwood said menacingly. " **You make one mistake, and they'll make sure you regret it.** "

" **Deal, just make sure they're professionals. Matakishi won't go down easy.** " I warned, turning off my headset.

* * *

 _At Horizon_

"Huh, for a nightclub this place seems kinda…" Carde began.

"Low key?" Winter finished for him. The color-scheme was primarily white, black and brown. With chromed steel on the bar & lighting fixtures, and dark-oak planks on the main dance floor.

"Horizon was made for a more… wealthy clientele. It was made to be a little boring." I explained. "I was going to call Junior and see if he can, 'modernize' it for me."

"Junior?" Carde asked, confused. "Wait, as in 'Hei Xiong Jr.', son of the famous gang leader in lower Vale?" I nodded, earning this reaction. "Why the hell would you ask him for help?!"

"Let's just say that his family owes my family a few favors." I said vaguely. "Give me some time, I'll get this place running in a couple of minutes." I said, venturing down into the basement. After five minutes of tinkering I managed to reactivate the main power, as the lights and AC hummed to life, knowing that everyone had to be boiling in their formal wear, that was a good thing.

"Perfect, looks like Mr. Ocel turned the main power back on." Ironwood noted, noticing the cooling air that began to fill the room. "I suppose he won't mind if we have a few drinks." He finished grinning.

"Go on, help yourselves." I said, pouring myself a shot of bourbon. "I pay for everything here, and being honest I could drink the place dry and leave without a single guilty feeling." Everyone except Weiss laughed at that little statement.

* * *

~ _1 Hour Later_ ~

"I thought I had a tolerance to alcohol, but you two have drank the same amount as me and you're still sober?!" I exclaimed, noticing that both Jacques and James were still perfectly alert. "I got to invite you two here more often."

"I must admit, I enjoy this place. "James commented, finishing his 12th shot. "Maybe you can keep the second floor like this, and have the bottom floor be the public club."

"I'll keep that in mind." I said, glancing over to see that both Winter and Carde were passed out. "Mind waking up Carde Jacques? He's our ride home." Jacques simply nodded as I saw a glyph appear under Carde. "Don't worry about being gentle, he's got too much aura to spare, and I can pay for the damages." Upon hearing this Jacques unleashed a flurry of snow, and afterwards a frozen Carde tumbled out.

"He'll thaw in about 20 minutes, and has anybody seen Weiss?" The now sober Winter said, brushing snow off her hair and dress. "I haven't seen her since we got here, and I'm starting to worry."

"I'll check upstairs." I said, downing my 13th shot of bourbon. "I need to walk around anyways." I walked toward the second level, which was exactly like the first minus the bar. "I wonder why she would even be up here in-" I stopped myself, hearing somebody sing. "What in the world?"

I continued up the stairs, the singing getting louder as I approached the second story. After reaching the top I hesitated, I realized who was singing, and mentally punching myself for not realizing earlier. It was Weiss, "(I guess she doesn't like singing in public.)" I thought, standing there and waiting, wanting to hear the whole song.

 _RWBY Vol.1 Soundtrack #3: Mirror Mirror (By Jeff Williams, Lyrics by Casey Lee Williams)- Required_

* * *

 _Mirror, tell me something,_

 _Tell me who's the loneliest of all?_

 _Mirror, tell me something,_

 _Tell me who's the loneliest of all?_

 _Fear of what's inside me;_

 _Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?_

 _Mirror, mirror, what's behind you?_

 _Save me from the things I see!_

 _I can keep it from the world,_

 _Why won't you let me hide from me?_

 _Mirror, Mirror tell me something,_

 _Who's the loneliest of all?_

" _I'm the loneliest of all~._ " I whispered along with her, feeling the tears run down my face. After a little while, I wiped my tears & opened the door to find a silently sobbing Weiss, hearing the sound of rain against metal as her tears hit the floor.

"Weiss?" I asked. "Are you ok?" She continued to sob, ignoring my presence. "You're not alone ya' know." She paused for a moment. "I've suffered through the same things." She stopped, began to stand up and turn to face me.

"R-really?" She asked, sniffling. "I d-didn't know, I'm so s-sorry for what I said before." I noticed more tears forming. "I-I shouldn't have even tried to say th-, th-" She began to cry again, falling into me to support herself.

"Hey, it's alright." I said, embracing her in a hug, feeling her tears dampen my shirt. "You don't need to apologize for anything, it's all in the past." She squeezed me tight and just cried. "That's it, just let it all out…"

* * *

~ _Ten Minutes Later_ ~

"Better?" I asked, trying to hold a calming smile.

"Y-yeah, I f-feel a lot better." She said shakily, still wiping her eyes. "I c-can't thank you enough for this."

"Hey, I just did what Winter would've done for you." I said warmly, noticing that she was still holding my hand. "You should go home now, it's pretty late." I noted, she nodded in agreement. "Alright then, let's go see if Carde's thawed yet."

"Let me guess, father froze him to make him sober again?" She asked while walking back down the stairs, with a little smirk on her face. "Or did you ask him to do it?" I whistled awkwardly in response, earning a small giggle from Weiss.

"You know, you're laugh is kinda cute." I said bluntly, turning to see that Weiss's face was a bright pink now. "Hey, just being honest."

After I escorted Weiss back to her family, they thanked me for the time. And Jacques told me he'd have all the documents related to the trade agreement sent to my penthouse in about a week. So after Ironwood called a personal Bullhead to fly the three of them home, Carde asked me what happened with Weiss. I just said that she apologized and we realized how similar our childhoods were.

* * *

~ _The Next Morning_ ~

"So you'll never tell me what actually happened up there?" Carde asked, sipping on a glass of ginger soda. I nodded while taking another glass, filling it with water & dropping an antacid in for him. "Thanks boss, I owe you one."

"You don't owe me nothing." I said, denying his thanks. "I'm just doing what any good person does, granting assistance to those in need."

After Carde went back down to his room I layed down on my couch and thought,

"(I wonder if my little interaction with Weiss helped change her in anyway?)" Brushing it off I said aloud, "Eh, shouldn't worry about it too much. May drive me crazy in the process, now time for some well needed sleep."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Four attempts later and I got the most unintentionally emotion filled chapter I've done yet. On other news, one more chapter until Volume 1!

 _Rodger: You're not the only one happy, I've been waiting for this as long as everyone here. Can't wait to finally hit someone!_

Roger: Yeah-, wait you said you meet Yang at the end of the summer right?

 _Rodger: Yeah, why?_

Roger: The next chapter begins at the end of August…

 _Rodger: Oh god no..._

Roger: Here come the puns… somebody save me. I really am going to love and hate writing this next chapter.


	8. Prologue: Finale

( ) = Thoughts

 _Italic_ = Whisper/Singing

 **Bold** = Yell/ Comm. Device

Underlined = Emphasized Words

 _ **Italic Bold**_ = Store Signs/Titles (Read Aloud)

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Roger: Why did we write this chapter again? 'Cause this was the worst idea if we wanted to keep our sanity.

 _Rodger: Because after the beatdown we finally get to meet Ozpin, and we finally get to see Beacon. In Volume 1 sadly..._

Roger: *Sighs* I guess you're right, but did we need to name the chapter with a Yang pun?

 _Rodger: No, but if Yang found out that we didn't do that, you'd be in a hospital and I'd be healing back on Azeroth._

Roger: Fair enough, alright let's get this over with…

* * *

Prologue Finale: Ending with a Yang

"This month can't get any better!" I exclaimed, physically jumping with joy. "Not only do I get to teach at Beacon, but I get to have my own team!"

If you're wondering why I'm jumping and screaming like a madman, I have three reasons. One: I have a full professorship at Beacon Academy, and I get to teach their new 'advanced training' course. Two: I get the ability to make my own team, participate in initiation and pick the teams I want to teach. Three: I get to take the private tour of Beacon and meet the full staff, courtesy of Glynda.

To celebrate such a momentous occasion, I was going to do a nightclub spree, trying to visit every nightclub in upper & lower Vale. I wanted to find one nightclub in specific though, owned by a one Hei Xiong Jr., one of Vale's largest crime bosses. Apparently his father and my stepfather had a mutual relationship, as long as Senior kept his men in line, he'd be payed by Ed. Since I'm the head of the company now I need to make the same deal with Junior, and see if he can 'modernize' Horizon to suit a more teenage crowd.

"Ok, so we need casual and protective." I thought aloud, searching through my closet. "Lightweight, armored, not very restrictive and won't seem suspicious."

It took me about half an hour to find a suitable outfit. I had decided on a cream-colored waist-length coat, a brown t-shirt, white jeans and my black fingerless gloves. I decided to bring my new black & silver fedora just to hide my ears, for the sake of privacy. I was also bringing my newest toys, my twin Glock 21 .45 Cal. Handguns, Soulad & Svár (Harmony & Discord, translated from Czech.), customized with disposable dust cartridges and hair triggers, and my Armored Battle-gauntlets Yūgure & Yoake (Dusk & Dawn, translated from Japanese.), with concealable armor plating & dust crystals embedded in the knuckles.

"I'd say that's enough protection." I said, while holstering my guns & deactivating the gauntlets. "Time to paint the town silver."

* * *

I had a blast, I visited a total of 38 different nightclubs, bars and dance clubs, but no sign of Junior's place. I was riding around on the Orion when I noticed a pair of guards standing in front of a victorian-era building. The guards were dressed in matching red & black suits with red sunglasses and black fedoras, they had black handled axes at their sides and a slightly intimidating look. I found what I was looking for, the nightclub of Hei Xiong Jr.

"Excuse me gentlemen, mind if I go join the party?" I asked, with a smile on my face, which in turn got two axe heads pointed at my face. "Maybe not?"

"ID, and insignia kid." The right guard demanded. "Now."

"Alright, alright, sheesh make it hard on a guy." I muttered, digging around in my coat pockets. "Here, this should be everything you need to see." I said, handing them my Hunter's license I was able to combine both my birth & step families insignia to show them who I really am. My insignia composed of a set of Seraphim wings, wrapped in rose thorns, with a rose-pommeled sword placed in the middle. The wings & sword were the Ocel part of the insignia, while the rose & thorns were from the Mayson insignia.

"Y-you're an Ocel?!" The guard stammered, shakily while returning my license. "Go right in sir, have a pleasant night." The other guard finished, motioning me to go inside.

"(Talk about a mood change.)" I thought, walking down the dark hall. "(Guess Ed had more power over this place than I thought.)" I began to see a white light leading to a pair of circular grey doors.

"Here we go, let's see how this place turned out." I said, expecting the worst. "Time to meet another business partner."

RWBY Vol.1 Soundtrack "I Burn" Yellow Trailer Version, (By Jeff Williams & Vocals by Casey Lee Williams)- Required, loop optional.

* * *

When I passed through the doors I could say that I was shocked. The entire place was about the size of a two-story floorless mansion, with massive glass lighting fixtures, seemingly made to look like support columns. The color scheme mirrored the guards: red, white, grey and black. I saw a bar to the left of the entrance and a DJ booth directly in front of the entrance. After a quick glance around I saw who I was looking for, Junior.

I walked up to the bar and asked for my classic, wanting to get Junior's attention subtly. "White Fire, double shot of whiskey." The bartender looked suspicious for a moment, until I pulled out my ID. "19, turn 20 by the end of September." After looking over it he spun on the spot and began to make my drink. A "White Fire", a deadly combination of ghost pepper juice, cinnamon, whiskey and lime juice, however it was like drinking a cool beer to me.

"Here, that should cover it." I said, placing the purple Lien card on the counter. "Also, could you get your boss over here?" I asked. "I need to talk to him about a little business agreement." The bartender simply nodded and walked away. "(Not a very talkative fellow apparently.)" I waited for about 2 minutes flat, until I heard a voice behind me.

"So you're the kid who caused such a commotion." I heard, as a grizzled man sat beside me. "Name's Hei Xiong, call me Junior if you want." He said, handing his hand out. "Pleasure to meet a friend of my pop."

"Likewise." I replied, shaking his gloved hand. "Uh, one question?" I asked, looking behind him. "Who are the chicks?"

"Oh these two?" He asked, pointing behind him, I nodded. "Meet the Malachite twins, Miltia and Melanie. They're the more 'advanced' protection if my grunts fail."

"Hey (Hi.)" They said monotonously. "It's always nice to meet a friend of Junior's father." As they stepped out from behind Junior I got a better look at them. They had the same make-up on, the same bright green eyes, and were wearing the same laced-gothic ballerina outfit. Only way to tell them apart was the fact that Miltia was wearing red, while Melanie was wearing white. I also noticed the concealed claws on Miltia's gloves & the sharpened heels on Melanie's boots.

"Ok, that was creepy as fuck. " I said slightly creeped out by their simultaneous response. "Do they always do that, and what's so funny?" I asked Junior, who had a smirk on his face.

"You are the first person who said that out loud, and now I have another reason to like you." He explained, leaning on the bar. "SO, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"First: I came for the club. Second: I want to make sure our parents contract is still valid and Third: I need a favor, and I'll pay." That last comment gave him a glimmer in his eyes.

"Ok, I believe you, yes the contract is still valid, and what favor did you need and how much are you paying?" He said, answering all my previous questions.

"Remember the place your dad helped Ed build?" I asked, he simply nodded, waving the girls away after noticing my wandering vision. "I need the place remodeled for a more 'teenage' crowd, here's the plans and half of your payment." I finished, handing him an envelope.

"Cool, but I'll ask again. How much, in total?" He asked, wanting to know how much he was making. I responded with, "5 Million, 2.5 in that envelope and 2.5 after the jobs done. Professionally." His jaw dropped at that statement.

"You have to be kidding, you're trusting me with this much money?" He asked, looking at me suspiciously. "There's a catch, isn't there?"

"Yup, that check has to be signed by a company pen. Which I won't do until my club is to my parameters. Also you should find enough building materials in the third warehouse in Grid Plaza."

"Cool, now that's out of the way, how's about you and I talk over some hard liquor eh?" He asked, pulling a bottle of whiskey out of nowhere. I was going to say yes, until I noticed someone walk through the door. "What's up kid?" He asked, I pointed behind him. "Damn, he's early." He muttered. "Give me a few minutes kid, then we'll have our drinks."

While he was talking to the orange haired man, I began to think about what happened a month ago with Weiss. The fact that she held onto my hand until we got back to her father still intrigues me. After about ten minutes of waiting for Junior to end his conversation, I began to smell something, it was very strong and reeked of lavender & raspberry. I looked to the entrance & figured out who the source was, it was a blonde girl, about 2 years younger that me. She had waist length hair with lilac eyes, her outfit however was the more… ahem, "eye catching thing" about her. She was wearing a brown leather coat that barely made it past her waist, a yellow tank-top with a burning heart in the middle of it, cut-off jean-shorts & brown leather boots that reached her knees. For decoration she had a few orange bandanas placed around her upper left arm and right boot, a pair of similar black fingerless gloves and matching golden bracelets. Judging by her build, stance and her gloves she preferred to fight hand-to-hand and liked to be gawked at, seeing most of the men nearly snap their necks to look at her.

As she walked up to the bar she waved the bartender over and ordered her drink. "Strawberry Sunrise, no ice, and one of those tiny umbrellas." Her voice was calm, yet with a hint of violence. I thought about going over and talking to her, but Junior beat me to the punch.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" Junior asked, trying to joke with her.

"Aren't you a little old to be called 'Junior'? She replied, in the same mocking tone.

"Why are you even here blondie?" Junior asked. "You want something?"

"Yes, information." She said, placing a picture on the table. "Have you seen this woman?"

"Sorry, I'm not allowed to divulge that kind of information blondie." Junior mocked, I began to feel the air heat up slightly.

"Please don't call me 'blondie', I prefer to be called 'sir'." She said, placing her fist into Junior's crotch. Earning a wince from almost every guy in the club, including me. "Now I'll ask you again, have you seen her?"

"Look blondi- sir." Junior caught himself, groaning from the increasing discomfort as she pushed her fist further into his crotch. "I haven't seen her, honestly. Now unless you want to leave this place alive, I'd recommend stopping."

"Fine, I got what I needed anyways." She said, retracting her fist. "You owe me a drink by the way."

"You're gonna pay for that blondie." Junior growled.

"Ah come on Junior, lighten up!" She said cheerfully, leading him onto the dance floor. "Let's just kiss and make-up" She finished, after walking into the center of the dance floor.

"Uh… ok." Junior agreed, leaning in to kiss her.

"(She's really going through with this?)" I thought, until realizing what she's doing. ("Oh, I guess I will be able to test my new toys.)" Upon finishing my thought I heard the familiar sound of fist hitting face, and the sight of a flying Junior sent into the bar.

"Huh, guess that's my queue." I said, downing the rest of my drink. "J, bill any damages to my account, 'cause I'm going to have a little needed fun." I finished, as a sinister smirk began to form on my face.

After seeing the sight of Junior getting the figurative shit knocked out of him, Junior's grunts finally decided to act. I saw that the 'blonde brawler', (I decided to nickname her since I didn't know her name.) had already activated her weapons. A pair of shotgun battle-gauntlets, which looked a near perfect copy of my gauntlets; minus the shotgun blaster. However, she didn't notice the two guards who had the intelligence to draw ranged weapons. For her safety and my enjoyment I drew Harmony and took aim, *BANG!* BANG*, as I watched both of their guns melt from the fire dust rounds.

"What the?!" The blonde exclaimed. "Where did those shots come from?!"

"Hi." I said, walking up behind her, dodging her insanely quick punch. "Easy, I'm on your side." I continued, activating my gauntlets. "Shall we?"

"I think I'm gonna like you, name's Yang." She said, holding her hand out. "Rodger." I said, shaking it. "Ok, now that introductions are done, let's get to punching the heck out of these guys." Yang said evilly, cracking her knuckles.

~ _20 Grunts Later_

"Wow, you fight like a savage!" Yang said, replacing the spent belts of shells in her gauntlets. "Where did you learn to do that, and can you teach me?"

"Not telling, personal secret." I replied, replacing the cracked crystals on my gloves. "And I could teach you a move or two, but that's it."

"Ok, sweet. If you're going to- wait a minute… why are the lights turning off?" Yang asked, as the lights began to center on three figures, Junior, Miltia and Melanie.

"I said you were going to pay blondie, I always keep my promises. And you too kid?"

"Eh, I got bored." I admitted, then I got an idea. "Yang, I need you to hit me in the stomach as hard as you can, I've got a theory."

"You're crazy, I'm not going to punch-" She stopped as she noticed a strand of yellow floating in front of her face. "D-did you just cut my hair?" I nodded, watching her eyes turn crimson red. " **YOU BASTARD!** " She screamed, slamming her fist directly into my gut.

*Ragged Coughing* "Thanks… Hehehe…" I began to laugh as my aura & eyes turn a citrus orange, then a laugh that would never be forgotten rang through the club. " **HAHAHAHAHAHA! God it's good to be back!** " As a familiar sadistic voice rang out. "Thanks blondie, I really needed that."

"What the hell?!" Junior exclaimed. "What the hell happened to the kid?!"

"Oh right my apologies, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Matakishi Orochi, your soon to be murderer." He finished, his face twisting into his classic psychopathic smile. "Yang, let me handle this. The boss never gave me an opportunity like this in months." She just stood there in shock. "Great, thanks love. Now where were we?"

 **(Scene too graphic for all audiences)**

* * *

 **A/N:** _Rodger: Wait what? Why can't we type out the beatdown?_

Roger: It seems that my computer can't take the sheer amount of bloodshed and carnage.

 _Rodger: Bullshit, is there a way around it then?_

Roger: We could let Yang do it, or we could rewind the timeline and let Yang handle Junior, while you handle the Malachite twins.

 _Rodger: Depends, how many words are we at now?_

Roger: 2,646 and counting.

 _Rodger: Sure, Nozdormo gave me this hourglass for my personal uses. Time to use it again. Rewind!_

* * *

~ _30 Minutes Before_ ~

"Wow, you fight like a savage!" Yang said, replacing the spent belts of shells in her gauntlets. "Where did you learn to do that, and can you teach me?"

"Sorry, personal secret." I replied, replacing the cracked crystals on my gloves. "I could teach you a move or two, but that's it."

"Ok, sweet. If you're going to- wait a minute… why are the lights turning off?" Yang asked, as the lights began to center on three figures, Junior, Miltia and Melanie.

"I said you were going to pay blondie, I always keep my promises. And you too kid?"

"Eh, I got bored and you technically violated your father's contract by assaulting an innocent without sustaining permanent injury." I notified as Junior began to tense up. "You can still walk away, forget this little incident and I'll renew the contract."

"You know what how 'bout this, if you and blondie can beat me and the twins I'll renew the contract. What do ya' say?" Junior asked, leaving a very tempting offer. "Well?"

"Deal, but you fight Yang and I fight the twins." I decided, watching them split up. "Watch J, he doesn't seem to have strong vision on his right. Aim for him after getting behind him." Yang nodded, reactivating her gauntlets. We walked towards our opponents, I switched to my handguns to try a new dust type I created, 'Impact'. "So ladies, Shall we dance?" I said, switching my handguns to full auto.

It was complete chaos after the fight started. I've had experience fighting multiple opponents, and I still had trouble with these two. They countered each other's weaknesses so well, Miltia used her claws to block my bullets and when I switched to my gloves Melanie wouldn't even let me get close. Their only weakness I could capitalize on was they had terrible synchronization in their movements, which was hard since they were never apart. So I had to use something I haven't tried, my most volatile dust I had created 'Energy', I loaded a full cartridge and held the trigger down… my ears were still ringing after the dust had settled. I saw that both Malachite twins were plastered against the opposite wall, I began to turn around when I saw a cloud of glass fly in front of me. Watching a yellow blur rush past me, followed by Junior flying out of the top window.

* * *

*Panting* "Never… **EVER** … Touch my hair again." I heard Yang say, trying to catch her breath. "Whoo, that was… tiring." She concluded, walking out.

"Woah…" I just stood there, staring in awe. "H-hey wait!" I called, snapping out of my stupor. Yang stopped as I walked over and handed her two things. "The silver card is a VIP card for Horizon, the other card is my scroll number. Call me and meet me there and we'll talk training."

"Thanks dude, also I heard one of the grunts say Ocel, are you…?" I nodded. "Cool, I now know a famous and hot dude." She continued her walk out. "Later stud, see you in a few days."

After Yang exited we see a girl who looks to be 15 wearing a red hood. "Yang, is that you?" She asked. "Did you do this?"

"Oh hey Ruby, and well… it's a long story." Yang said, walking with the girl called Ruby.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ We did it, the prologue is finally over. Volume 1 can finally begin, and we can finally get to know the characters related to the other authors. Also, I will be working on a playlist of recommended and required music during the production of Volume 1.

Now I can finally write this, the casualty list. A list of all fallen characters in my stories.

RWBY's Origin: Prologue Total deaths- 5:

(More statistics will be added as the stories progress.)

Edward Ocel

Thalia Ocel

Leon Ocel

Carson Ocel

Samson Ocel


End file.
